Wammy Boys
by lightluver
Summary: At first, when Wammy told me I was going to have a new room mate, I wasn't happy at all. But I guess he's okay. MxM How they met, their adventures together, and how they came to love. *SOME CHAPTERS RATED M*
1. Meeting

**A/N: Hello fello fanfictioners! :3 3 Ok, here is the first chapter of a story I started called Wammy Boys. It tells about how the cutest boys Mello and Matt came to be, their adventures together, and much more :) it will be a long story and I have more ready, but I'm not planning on posting it until i hear what you guys think of it.. tell me if I should continue it or throw it away.. please let me know!! I live for your reviews! If you want me to continue it, I will and I will be updating everyday at around 5 o clock PST. So yeah, there will be some drama as well as some fluff AND please note, that this chapter is when they meet and all chapters after this will be when the are teenagers. So I hope you like! PLEASE REMEMBER THE FOUR R's! READ, REVIEW, RUN AWAY FROM EVIL HIPPOS, AND HAVE YOU FRIENDS REVIEW! lol yes, i know the third one doesnt really work- BUT DO IT ANYWAY! Oh, and if you review, please PM me with an idea for a small character so i can put it in the story! :D and the first person to review gets to create a character that will play a major role! and i will make one for each reviewer that gives me 1. what they liked about the story, 2. what they didnt like about the story, and 3. ideas!! :3 yes, yes I will. So review! Review your awesome little hearts people! -Molly :)**

The sun slowly sank its large red body below the horizon on a chilly march evening. The last warm rays cast through a window in Wammys orphanage, brightening the room attached for a few moments more before it became dark. Mail Jeevas, or Matt as he was called by his peers, lay on his bed, oblivious to the outside world, his attention only belonging to his wounded soldier running around his virtual world.

"Dammit!" he hissed as his little man died from a 45 caliber. He turned off the game and tossed it onto his bed as he sat up and stretched, the bones popping and cracking in his back, followed by his knuckles. The redhead smiled contentedly to himself as he shuffled over to the large lamp that rested in the corner of his large room, next to the second (unoccupied) bed opposite his. Clicking it on half heartedly, he headed to the switch by his door to turn on the large overhead light, adding to the brightness of the room. He didn't really care about how much power he was using, nor did he think twice about it- but, I mean, he wasn't paying the bill anyway right? But the main reason he had turned on all the lights was because, even though he never admitted it to anyone-not even his ratty teddy bear Mr. Frizzles, he was terrified of the dark. Well, not really afraid of the dark itself, more like the things that were in it. Every night when L would come around to every room to bid his goodnights and to make sure lights were out, Matt would turn his off for only the few moments L would be there, before literally sprinting to the light switch, lighting up the room bright enough to land an airplane. So, given that L had already come by his room a few minutes before, the lights were back on. Matt walked over to the television sitting on his dresser, flipping on his console and grabbing his controller before flopping onto his bed, his fingers immediately gliding rapidly over the various buttons and levers on the device, while his arm was protectively wrapped around Mr. Frizzles.

He had gotten the bear for his 3rd birthday, two years ago, when his parents were still alive. When his parents had been murdered by a serial killer a year ago, he had sought comfort in the little scrap of cloth, and he still had him, even after being moved to the orphanage for gifted students. Despite being relentlessly teased, he still loved the bear more than anything in the whole world. Little did he know, that something- more like someone- else would be soon taking that place.

Mihael looked around, surprised at how big the hallway he was currently walking down was. It was long, and very light, compared to outside, with intricate designs painted on every doorway, marble covering every inch of floor, and large chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling. The blonde's eyes sparkled in awe as he continued walking. His eyes drifted from the numerous tapestries to the strong hand that was holding his. It belonged to the man that was the head of the orphanage that he was walking through, the man who's office they were heading to- Quillish Wammy, or 'Mister Wammee' as the young mello called him. He didn't know why he was here or where he was, but he knew that Mister Wammy was a nice man and that's all that mattered.

Wammy felt his gaze and turned to meet Mello's piercing blue eyes turned trustingly up at him. He smiled before stopping momentarily to bend down, doing that thing that adults do whenever they do this where the pull up their pants slightly, looking Mello in the eyes. He guessed that Mello was curious as to where they were going and decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a conversation with the interesting little blonde genius. "So," he started, smiling, "how old are you Mello?"

Mihael smiled widely at how nice the old man was to him before quickly rasing both hands, one splayed to show five fingers and the other held up just a thumb. "Dis Many!"

Wammy chuckled. "Six? That's a very mature age for you Mello, do you like being six?" he asked, getting up slowly, taking mello's hand in

his again as he reached the door to his large office, turning the door handle gently, ushering the blonde inside.

"Yes! Very much!" the blonde paused to crawl onto one of the chairs into the office, Wammy sitting down in his. "Mister Wammee?" the boy asked curiously.

No response.

"Mister?"

Wammy looked up from his paper work to see the young boy peering at him from over the desk. "Oh! sorry Mello, I got distracted for a second. What were you saying?"

"Oh, it's okay! I was just going to ask yoo why yoo keep calleeng me Mello," he said.

The old man tilted his head. "Well, Mihael, that is going to be your new name!"

Mello copied the man by tilting his head. "New name? why?"

"For your safety," seeing the confusion in the toddler's eyes, he cleared his throat before smiling warmly, "I'll tell you when you older."

Mello smiled widely to show his two missing front teeth before reaching up to hold both hands in the air, each displaying ten digits, "When I'm dis many?"

Wammy chuckled as he sat up from his chair to pick up Mello and hold him on his hip, looking for a second like a mom holding her child. "Maybe. Now, Mello, let's go meet your new room mate shall we?" He walked out of the office, heading back the way they had come as Mello cheered excitedly.

Matt sat on the edge of his bed, eyes bloodshot and tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth in deep concentration, his game emitting loud gunshots and yells off wounded monsters when the soft knock at his door was heard, barely audible to the gamer. He sighed, frustrated, as he hastily paused the game and walked over to his door, rubbing at his eyes which stung from not blinking for an hour.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Mr. Wammy at the door. "Oh, hey Mister dubleyoo, how goes it?"

"Good evening Matt," the old man paused to take in the brightly lit room and an 'on' television, "I'm surprised to see you up."

"Ditto." Matt yawned loudly before gesturing for the old man to take a seat on his bed while the redhead shuffled to sit on the unoccupied one.

Wammy hesitantly sat down on the unmade bed, moving a pile of controllers, game cases, and Mr. Frizzles so he could sit. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you at such a late hour, but I have some news that needs to be shared."

The redhead fell back against the bedboard before putting his hands behind his head. "Hit me."

Outside of the room, Mello leaned against the door, pressing his ear and straining to make out what the two people in the room were saying. He was excited to see who this 'Matt' person was. He didn't exactly do well with strangers- except Mister Wammee of course, but for some reason, he knew he was going to like Matt.

From what Mister Wammee had told him, he had red hair- something Mello had never seen before and was looking forward to seeing- he was not exactly tall, but not short either, and he absolutely LOVED video games.

Suddenly, he heard Mister Wammee calling his name, asking him to come in and meet Matt. Mello had heard no signs of a struggle, so he guessed that Matt had taken pretty well to the fact he would have a room mate. Slowly, he turned the knob to the door he had been leaning on, pushing it open hesitantly. When it was opened, he slowly walked inside to see the redhead Mister Wammee had been talking about.

Mr. Wammy smiled warmly at the boy. "Matt, meet your new room mate. Mello."

Mello smiled shyly, "Hi Matt.." _wow..he is really cute!_

**REMEMBER THE FOUR R'S! :D I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY -AND IT HAS ***FLUFF!!*** :3 BUT! IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WONT POST IT!! SO REVIEW! DO IT. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	2. Bean Bag Love

**OH MY GOSH!! :DD I GOT REVIEWS!!! :DDDD OMG YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME ^^ thank you so much, you've made me so happy!! :33 and because I'm so happy, I've decided that yes I will continue this story :) but I still need reviews! please keep em coming :D**

**many thanks to _Out of Lullabies _for reviewing and putting this story on story alert! AND for being my first reviewer!!^^ **

**and to _xXImmortalsxDiceXx_ for putting this story on their favorites list and reviewing! :DD**

**and to the anonymous reviews by _a person who loves this story _and _lily,_ thank you lots for reviewing! :33**

**okeydokey ^^ so this next chapter is partially in matts perspective (runs directly off of last chapter) and the rest takes place when they are teenagers :3 **

**So, has Matt ever stopped having those dirty thoughts?? will Mello ever find out? Oh, the suspense! XD all will be answered in *waves hands around magically* this chapter! :D**

**_DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Death Note..but if I _did_.. *smiles evily* light, L, Mello, and Matt would have lived and would be living happily ever after where they yaoi everyday ^^ _**

**lol do people even read this part? xD stop wasten your time readen my random drabbles and read the story! :3**

[MATTS POV]

At first, when Wammy told me I was going to have a new room mate, I wasn't happy at all. I expected him to be an annoying little brat that I would have to deal with for the rest of my orphan life. I didn't say anything though, because I decided I should give him a chance, just because I'm that awesome. So when Wammy called to Mello for him to come in, I put on my best 'I dont care' face and waited.

When I saw him, he was not at all what I expected. I found myself staring as he waved. He was so...cute! I-I mean in a 'little baby cute' way. Not in a 'ohmahgawd hes hot.' kind of way. Because that would be gross. I'm not gay.

"Hey," I replied as I waved back, "nice to meetcha."

Mello smiled really big when I talked to him. "Hey. So, umm," he paused to looked down at his feet shyly, holding his hands behind his back, "can I sit with you?"

"uh, sure.. we can even play some video games..if you want to.."

_Oh Maaatt, I would loovee to play video games with you..we can play together, on the bed, on eacho-_

I slap myself, trying to get the thought out of my head, causing Mello to look at me funny. Why did I think about him like that?! I just met him! And he's a boy!

Wammy interrupted my dirty thoughts when he stood up to leave. "Well it looks like you boys have gotten off to a good start," he paused to open the door, "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on things. Bye boys." He left with one last smile at Mello.

"So..." I began, "What game do you wanna play?"

He looked back at me form where he was looking through random papers on the old desk in the room. "Well, I'm not really a gamer."

I got off the old bed to flop onto mine, still eyeing the blonde curiously. "Oh. So what do you like?"

At this, I could swear I saw his eyes twinkle as he looked at me misheiviously. "I like guns!"

[END OF MATTS POV]

Eight years later, a November, found the two boys in that very room. This was their first year being at Wammy's for winter. L always had everyone go and visit their distant relatives for the holidays. Usually, because matt had no living distant relatives, he went with mello to see his relatives, something he liked doing because it gave him an excuse to be with Mello. Unfortunately, over the winter the two boys had always gone to Arizona in The States, which never got any snow in winter, so they had never really seen snow before and were excitedly looking forward to getting to see the first snow fall.

Meanwhile, Matt lay on his bed, splayed out, as he played a driving game; mello rapidly drumming a pencil on the desk he was sitting at as he studied for an exam. The two might not have looked it, but they had came to be two of the smartest kids in the orphanage. Mello was ranked number two, behind Near- who he hated with a passion for beating him, and, with a little help form Mello, Matt was ranked third, closely behind his blonde friend.

Mello had grown to be a tall, skinny, boy with an attitude. He had a severe chocolate 'addiction' and a leather fettish, his top showing his lower midsection and pants glued firmly to his legs. He stalked the hallways, harrassing anyone who even slightly gave him or Matt a problem.

Matt on the other hand had barely changed. He played his games day in and day out, becoming reclusive and only having one or two friends, not including mello because he was his _best_ friend. He had grown to be a very skinny, medium height teenager with a stripe fettish. They were practically exact opposites, but they loved it that way.

Matt also never stopped having those dirty thoughts, the thoughts now sometimes even gave him a 'tent' in the...nether regions, the dirty erotic thoughts he got whenever the blonde was around. A few years after the boys met, Matt had one such thought that made him think. that was when the redhead finally realized that he was gay...for _Mello. _At first he had been in denial, but later, when Mello walked out of the shower with just a towel...'nuff said. So, now as he lay on the bed, seemingly playing his game, he was actually thinking about how mellos shirt/vest could look that sexy.

He jumped when he felt Mello grab his shoudler. He hadn't heard him coming, when had he gotten up?!

"Whoa, Matt, calm it," he said as he sat on the edge of the redhead's bed, "What's on your mind? you've been zoning out all day. "

"Wh-what? I have?" he decided to just fake his way through this one, pretending to have no idea what the blonde was talking about. "aw, sorry Mels, I guess I've just been stressed."

Mello looked at him, not buying any of it. He responded by giving the redhead a gentle slap to the back of the head. "Seriously, work on your lying," he said as he walked over to the miniature freezer he had Wammy install- just for his chocolate. Taking out one of the brown bars and expertly unwrapping it he looked back at Matt, who was staring at him. "What?"

Apparently Matt hadn't noticed he was staring because when Mello caught his attention, he blushed furiously. Another dirty fantasy. The blonde just rolled his eyes. "Do i really look that sexy? Or is there another reason you keep staring at me."

Matt immediately started choking on an invisible drink as he started sputtering and pounding his chest with his fist, trying to clear his throat; Mello just leaning against the wall, waiting for an answer as he ate his chocolate. When the redhead was able to breath again, his face was a whole knew shade of red, and it wasnt from his choking. "WH-WHAT?! N-NO! I'm not gay!"

Mello smiled slightly. "I didn't say you were. You came up with that yourself," he paused to look at Matt, who was trying to go back to concentrate on his game. "Whatever. I'm going to go hang out with Sammie. See you later my gay little redhead," he joked. And with that he closed the door behind him.

Matt sighed and fell back on his mattress, his game flashing the words 'game over' on the screen. Why did Mello have to say that? Great, just great. He thought back to where the blonde had said he was going. Ugh, to go see Sammie. His girlfriend. Matt despised the girl, he didn't know why, maybe because she had a far better chance with Mello than he did or whether it was because he was jealous he didn't know. He decided on the first option, but he knew it was the latter.

He groaned as he pulled himself off his bed, walking over to turn on his console and TV, planning to kill time with his games. Kill time until Mello would be back.. He thought back again, something in his mind trying to remember something that had been said. Oh. Mello had planned a movie night tonight, just him and the redhead. Said redhead shuddered, not looking forward to it, but not because he would be alone in the dark with Mello-oh, no- it was because the movies would be scary- he hated being scared. With a passion.

Before climbing back onto his bed, Matt reached under the frame, coughing a bit as dust was released into the air as he searched around. after a few minutes he found what he was looking for. Happy again, he brought his find and his controller onto the bed snuggling into the item. Mr. Frizzles. yes, he would be fine with the movies, as long as he had Mr. Frizzles.

Mello waltzed into their room a few hours later, his iPod blaring into his ears.

"I'M BRINGEN SEXY BACK!" he danced wildly, not noticing matt instantly blush and try to hide it by straining his face to make it look like he was intensly focusing on the game instead of thinking about mello bringing sexy back. "YA! THEM OTHER BOYS DUN KNOW HOW TA ACT. DIIRRTTY BAABEE! YOU SEE THE SHACKLES BABY IMA SLAAVVVEE!" He laughed to himself as he took the earphones away from his head and set the device on the bed, music still blaring. He smirked and walked over to the redhead, planning on surprising the crap out of him. He jumped in front of the boy, giving him a face full of his crotch as he 'crumped' in his face. "ILL LET YOU WHIP ME IF I MISBEHAAVVE!"

Matt started blushing and laughing histerically all at once as Mello continued to dance. Between gasps and laughter he managed to get out a "What the hell?!!" Mello laughed along as he tackled the laughing redhead, roughly rubbing his knuckles into his head.

When they stopped laughing, Matt just continued to smile at how fun the blonde was, walking over to his dresser to get his cell phone. "So.. how was your day?" He asked as he checked the time on the device. 6:47. Movie night was soon.

"It was okay..." the blonde shifted uncomfortably, "I think Im gonna break up with Sammie..."

Matt's heart fluttered so much it hurt for a second. "What? Why??"

Mello fell back onto his mattress. "I dunno...I'm not really..._interested_ anymore...you know what I mean?

_No. _"Yeah.. does she know?"

"No," he paused to examine his nails, distracted, "I'll tell'er tomorrow."

_YESS!! _"Oh. Okay then."

"So..do you think I should?"

_Yes!! break up with her and be with me!! _"Probably for the best..don't want to lead her on y'know what I mean?"

A sigh came from the blonde. "Yeah. So, anyways. Ready for movie night?!" Mello smiled brightly.

Matt gave wide eyes at the thought. "Nope, but I guess I have no choice," he stopped to smile shyly at his friend,"your smile reminds me of when you were little."

Mello smiled again, flattered. "Except now I have all mah teef!" he chuckled, "why does it remind you of when I was little?"

The redhead giggled at the blondes impression. "I dunno..you had a really cute smile when you were young."

"You think my smile's cute?"

Matt smiled shyly again, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks. "well, I mean..yeah."

"Awww Matty!" The blonde said happily, smiling a really big smile that showed his canines, as he hugged the redhead.

Matt chuckled in the embrace. "Oh, shuddup," he joked, playfully punching the blonde in the shoulder, "so lets start the movie night hell shall we?"

"Lets," the blonde replied as he popped in a DVD labeled The Grudge.

"OH. MY. GOD. NO." Matt practically screeched.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't worry, I'll be there to hold you," he winked sarcastically as he chaned the channel on the TV, the disk menu appearing on the screen.

"Oh !" He walked over to their closet to pull out a huge bean bag chair, dragging it to the middle of the room. He went to go sit down, but Mello beat him to it. Matt squeaked, surprised as he fell back, landing in mellos lap. "O-Oh! S-Sorry!" He scrambled to get up but felt something holding him back.

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, keeping him in his lap, leaning up to his ear. "Shh, it's okay," he snuggled into the other boys back. He shifted the boy so he was laying across the blonde bridal-style, grabbing the changer like nothing happened, starting the movie. The blonde didn't know why he did that, it was just an instinc kinda thing...besides, he wouldn't admit it to himself, but he liked Matt where he was.

"M-Mello??"

"Hmm."

"Lemme up!" he squeak, struggling again, but Mello held him down.

"Chill my gay little redhead. the movies starting."

Matt scowled at the name but just lay still. Then it came to him. He was in mellos lap. HE was in MELLOS lap! HE WAS IN MELLO'S LAP!! He blushed furiously, but thankfully the lights had been turned out before mello stole his seat. He was immediately bombarded by an onslaught of dirty fantasies as he tried to pay attention to the movie but to no avail.

Eventually, matt was able to follow the movie. He was completely terrified. Why do people even make scary movies?! What do the people making these movies getting out of scaring the living crap out of people?! At one part, the redhead got so scared that he actually screamed, which in turn scared mello half to death.

"WHAT THE-!" mello screamed in response, jumping, but gripping Matt tightly. "Oh. Jesus Matt!"

"S-Sorry. I-it scared m-me.."

Mello looked down at matt, his eyes following matts movements as he stared back wide-eyes at the television. "M-Matt?"

No response.

"Matt." Mello took Matts face in his hands, turning it to look at his before crashing his lips against the boys. He moaned loudly as he leaned against the redhead, his hands running through red hair.

Matt squeaked quietly, surprised at the sudden kiss. His mind slowly registered what was happening. Kiss. Mello. Mello was kissing him. Mello...was kissing...him. MELLO WAS KISSING HIM!!!!! Matt lost all control at this point as he immediately kissed back, pushing harder against the soft lips that were against his own, his arms slowly wrapping themselves around Mello's neck, moans escaping him as Mello pressed himself against his body.

"M-MMELL..."

"MMM!" the blonde deepened the kiss as he opened his mouth slightly, licking matts bottom lip teasingly. Matt responded eagerly, allowing entry.

A knock was heard at the door.

L.

"Shit," Mello gasped as he hastily pulled himself from Matt, grasping for the changer as he picked him up, putting him on his feet as he turned off the TV and the two boys rans for their beds. Just before the door opened.

L slowly walked in, making sure the boys were asleep. "Lights out," he called.

The two boys groaned, pretending to be asleep as L walked back out, softly closing the door behind him.

When they were sure he had left, Mello reached over to turn on the lamp by his bed, the two boys turning to look at each other. Matt blushed furiously before quickly turning around and putting his head back on the pillow.

Mello smirked as he slowly and quietly got out of bed to join Matt in his, surprising him by hugging him from behind and planting small kisses on his neck.

"M-mello?" Matt whispered in the blondes arms, as he turned around to snuggle into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you kiss me? He blushed at the word kiss, he didnt know why, it was just weird to say it.

"What? I never kissed you.."

Matt snorted quietly. "Yes you did!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Ya-huh."

"Really?" Mello asked, pretending to not remember anything.

"Yes. it was like this," Matt quickly leaned up to lock his lips with the blonde's, noting for the first time how they had a faint chocolate taste.

"Mmm," Mello moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tight around the other boy's waist, pulling him closer.

Matt pulled away, Mello whining at the absense.

"I think I remember now," the blonde whispered, "Was I good?"

The redhead smiled as he absently reached for Mr. Frizzles. "Yes," was the last thing he said before drifting off to sleep, having his two most favorite people with him- Mr. Frizzles and Mello.

Mello hummed contentedly. "Good."

Outside, the first snow of the season fell outside, the flurry of white piling on the room's windowsill.

**Did ya like it?! :D I think I kind of rushed this chapter, but i dunno. what do you think? **

**So who thinks they know what will happen in the next chapter? :3 *puts on teacher outfit* there are no wrong answers! and I might even use some of the ideas in the next chapter :D oh, and I'm writing the next chapter right now, so I might even post it later tonight BUT only if I get some reviews! x3**

**please review, even if you didn't like it! :3 dont forget the four R's! Read, Review Run away from evil hippos, and have your friends review! x3 **

**Peace, love, and skittles.**

**-Molly**


	3. Gotcha!

**hola :D Thanks again for all your reviews!! ^^ I love them so much, please keep them coming! :3 **

**Lots of thanks to _Out of Lullabies _for your reviews, I love it when you say what you liked about the story x3**

**And thank you to_Varu _for reviewing and guessing what will happen next! ;3**

**And many thanks to _people that love you!! _for reviewing and guessing what will happen ;D And even though your pen name makes me kinda paranoid, i really appreciate your reviews ^^**

**So here's the next chapter! :3 I hope you guys like it! I know it's a little short- the next one will be longer :) **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

As the large clock downstairs chimed loudly, signifying seven 'o' clock, Mello slowly opened his eyes, stretching in his bed. Wait, it felt different- this wasn't his bed.. he looked next to him and saw Matt, snuggled into his chest, holding Mr. Frizzles. The blonde was about to yell in surprise when he remembered their activities the previous night.

_Whoa.._he thought to himself, I_ don't even remember why I kissed him..._

Interrupting Mello's thoughts, Matt slowly woke up, stretching in the blonde's arms, groaning slightly.

_Oh. Now I remember. Because he's so damn sexy, that's why. _Mello smiled at the thought as Matt looked up at him, his piercing emerald eyes shining.

"Hey," he muttered as he snuggled more into the blonde next to him.

"Mmm," Mello hummed, wrapping his arms around the redhead._ Man, I really want to kiss him again...Would that be weird?_

Matt shifted again, this time sitting up to look at the other boy. "Hey, Mels, did you hear that rain outside last night? Must have been a big storm..."

Mello sat up too, still holding Matt. _Oh, screw it. _He leaned forward, about to plant a kiss when the redhead's eyes opened widely as he looked at the window, snow accumulating at the corners.

"SNOWW!!" Matt screeched excitedly as he rapidly threw off the bed covers to run over to their dresser, a hurricane of cloth forming as Matt threw them from their drawers, throwing random clothes on.

Mello just sat there on the bed, pouting at how he didn't get the kiss. _So close,_he thought. _Hmm, __I'll just have to get that kiss later then._The blonde smirked as he began to think of new ways to go about getting some lip action. He looked over at Matt, who now looked like a giant marshmallow under all those clothes.

"Mels, c'mon!" Matt yelled, hastily throwing on a scarf and his goggles, "It's _SNOWING!!_"

Mello chuckled as he walked over to the dresser too, "Yes, I can see tha-" He stopped. Matt was gone. The blonde looked around, looking at the door as it slowly closed, the redhead already out the door. He just smiled, not at all shocked at how childish Matt could be.

As he took his time walking down the marble covered hallways, he was suddenly hit with memories of his childhood, when he first walked down this very hallway, holding 'Mr. Wammee's' hand... He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He never liked thinking about when he was little, he was too..._cute_. When he finally reached the door that led out to the large field behind the orphanage, he was surprised to see it unlocked. He looked around and saw a note, written in perfect handwriting, taped to the window of the door.

_Kids-_

_I am aware that this is the first snowfall of the season, and I have unlocked this door to allow you to play. This will be the only time I will be doing this- use your time wisely! Behave yourselves._

_That means you too Mello._

_I will come later to the field to ensure proper behavior. Don't throw snowballs at me please. Thank you._

_L._

Mello pouted at being called a kid, he wasn't a kid! He was perfectly adult-like, he even had a boyfriend! He stopped. Boyfriend? Did he really think of Matt that way? All they've really done is kiss...Did Matt think of him as his boyfriend? _Whatever, _he thought, _I'll find out later._

Pushing open the door, he was surprised to not see any sign of Matt- not even footprints! _That sneaky bast- _"OW!" Pain erupted from his shoulder; someone had thrown a snowball right at his shoulder.

"What the HELL?!" Mello yelled, looking around for the redhead.

"Gotcha!" Matt yelled, chuckling loudly, but still hiding so he wouldn't be seen.

Just then, Mello saw it. The tell tale red contrasting the white snow behind a bush a few feet away. He quickly bent down to pack the soft powder into a crude ball before throwing it at the redhead with all the might he could muster. This was immediately followed by the most girly shriek of pain the blonde had ever heard.

Matt jumped away from the bush, rubbing one hand against the back of his skull, his other hand loosely holding a snowy missile. He turned to see Mello smirking and leaning against the wall of the orphanage, tossing a ready snowball up and down in his hands, looking like a total bad ass.

"Oh. It. is. SOOO on!!" Matt yelled as he jumped back under the cover of the bush, furiously packing together more snowballs with inhuman speed. Too bad he didn't see Mello quietly sneak up behind him.

He felt a tap on his soulder. Matt froze. _Oh crap. _He slowly turned up his face to be met with none other than Mello, looking down at him menacingly. "Gotcha," he said quietly. Surprisingly, he leaned down and cradled the redhead's face in his hands before planting an upside down kiss on the other's lips.

The redhead was surprised, but thought the new form of kissing was quite sexy..Just as Matt was about to deepen the kiss, Mello pulled away.

"NN!" Matt whined.

Mello chuckled and reached out a hand, offering to help him up.

"Hey Mels?" The redhead asked after taking the hand, which was now ruffling his snow-filled hair.

"Yeah?"

"I wa- AAH!" He yelped as he walked forward and tripped on his pile of snowy amo, ending in a face plant right into the powder.

Mello gasped, but started laughing uncontrollably when he saw the sight before him before helping the redhead up.

"Ugnnn..."

"Smooth move x-lax. Here," Mello signaled for matt to get behind him as mello put his hands around his legs (surprising Matt, who squeaked), lifting him up onto his back, Matt smiling at this new form of transportation.

On his back, Matt shook his head furiously, shaking out the snow like a wet dog would water, spraying the white stuff **(A/N: XD No pun intended..)** all over the blonde and unbalancing him in the process. When they fell in the soft snow, Mello ended up straddling Matt as said redhead looked up sheepishly, a small 'eep' escaping him.

"Not the way I really pictured it, but it'll do," Mello purred seductively after a moment.

"Oh shuddup," Matt replied before taking Mello's face in his hands, pulling him into a passionate kiss which this time _he_ ended.

Mello gave Matt a lopsided smile before standing up and reaching down a hand again. "Now, let's get back inside, I'm freezing my ass off," he complained, pulling Matt into another piggy back ride before the redhead stopped him.

"Sure, but you get on _my _back this time."

Mello smirked once again before climbing onto the redhead's back, muttering "That's what she said." As they left the field, it started snowing again, the flurry of powder making the boys laugh as Matt ran through it with Mello on his back.

When they were finally headed back to their room, Matt let Mello down before stripping of his wet clothes, ending up in just his boxers.

"U-Um..Matt?"

"Y-Yes?" Matt mocked, looking back at the blonde as if he weren't standing there in just his 1up boxers.

"Put your clothes back on!"

"Naw, I'm good."

Mello rolled his eyes as he watched the oddball walk over to their closet, grabbing a large blanket before situating himself on his bed, holding out his arms to him.

"Let's get warm shall we?"

Mello smirked, heading over to snuggle but stopped when he saw a white, pleated peace of paper folded onto his pillow. Matt followed his gaze and saw the paper too, jumping off his bed to get it first. The blonde scowled as the redhead grabbed the paper and lay back down in the bed, motioning for him to lay with him, not showing any sign of reading the letter until he did.

When the two boys were cuddly under the blanket, Matt's arms around Mello, the redhead began to read the letter.

"Aheheheemm.

'Matt & Mello:

As I'm sure you have already noticed, we have recently experienced our first snow of the season. To celebrate, I have decided to plan a party; a beginning of the season celebration of sorts. I'd be happy if you could join. It will be tomorrow evening at my room. I hope to see you there.

Sincerely Yours,

Near'"

"Ooh! Party!!" Matt exclaimed as he set the paper on the floor, "We're gonna go right? Right right right?!"

Mello groaned loudly and just continued to snuggle into Matt's side. "Fine..."

Matt smiled brightly, Mello and him never went to parties. Well actually, Matt would always want to go but Mello would want to stay, so Matt always ended up not going. He looked down at the sleepy Mello in his arms as the storm outside got louder, making the room become dark as the clouds blocked out the sun. He leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Suddenly, the room went dark, the snow outside howling. The power was out.

_Whoa, what happened? _Matt thought to himself, he looked around, not able to see anything until his eyes adjusted_. _Just then, Matt heard Mello chuckled seductively.

* * *

**Oh no! XD What will happen next?! Will Matt get raped?! lol no, I would never do that to mattykins! x3 **

**well I didn't really like this chapter.. but then again, i'm probably my own worst critic right? x3 please let me know what you think, what you love, what you hate, and of course- ideas for next chapter! :D I already have something planned, but I would love some ideas **

**As for updates, I will continue to update regularly, just not 3 times a day like I have been Cx long story short, I will only be updating once a day on a school week unless I'm having a really good day x3**

**Man, I really need to make these author notes shorter! Oh! one last thing, for those of you that got an alert for this chapter yesterday and didn't see it, I'm rly sorry for the confusion, it's just I had this ready yesterday and posted it, but then thought against it because I didn't want to overwhelm you with too many updates in one day :S ok, I'll stop blabben nows :O**

**thanks for reading- I love you all! ^^**

**-Molly *R&R!* :))**


	4. Ride Me

**Hey heyhey! I'm really sorry I was a little late in updating today- family issues.. Thank you all again for your fantastical reviews! :D It makes me so happy to look at my email inbox and see review after review. I love them*nods*  
Okay, so this chapter...umm yeah. SERIOUS YAOI. o.o I'm actually starting to think I should have had this chapter rated M, but idk. I really hope I've written it well, please review and let me know!! And I'm also so sorry about the length (XD no pun intended), but I had serious writers block on this chappy xP ****I'm nothing without your ideas! please send them and I will love you forever!! =D **

**Disclaimer: -.- I don't own any of these wonderful characters..but if I _did...:D_ **

**YAOI. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Suddenly, the room went dark, the snow outside howling. The power was out._

oOoOoOoO

"M-mel?" Matt whispered nervously, unconsiously reaching for the old teddy bear beside his pillow a few feet away. He heard the blonde beside him move quickly before he felt his hand stopped in its search for the bear, being pinned to the mattress above his head.

"Mmm," Mello moaned, licking his lips, not visible to Matt do to the darkness.

"Mel-eep!" Matt jumped, surprised at the feeling of one of Mello's cold hands as it slowly felt its way up is bare chest, long fingers feeling the protruding ribs as he breathed heavily. "Mmph," he moaned a second later as the blonde's soft lips captured his own in a wet kiss.

Mello smiled into the Matt's lips as he moved his free hand down to the other boy's hardening penis, grabbing gently, causing the other boy to arch his back violently.

"Ah!"

"Mmm, responsive tonight aren't we?" The blonde purred in Matt's ear before dragging his tongue along his neck, ending at his earlobe, sucking on it hungrily.

Matt pulled Mello down on top of him roughly as he used the hand that was being pinned down to gently squeeze the blonde's ass, enjoying the moan he got in response.

The blonde stay on top of the other boy, but finally released Matt's hand, removing the other one from the redhead's hardened member to run it through red unruly hair. He moved his other hand down between them, sliding it underneath the waist of Matt's boxers

"Nnn... Mells...nn-stop.." The redhead managed to get out between moans, which were becoming louder as the blonde's grip tightened around his cock.

"NNN! JESUS MELLO!" He yelled as Mello pushed against his crotch, lifting himself up.

"The fuck? Stop?"

Matt rolled his eyes back into his head, still recovering from the pain in his balls before looking back up at the blonde. "Yes. Stop..." He didn't give the other boy a full explanation but just sat up quickly, pulling Mello's face into his hands, gathering his lips in a hungry kiss as he pushed him back, landing on top of the blonde.

Mello didn't even notice this switch in position as he practically ate Matt's face in a passionate kiss. He did notice, however, when Matt began straddling his hips.

"Nnn, Maatt..."

Matt lay himself atop the other boy, grinding their hips together furiously, wanting more of that erotic heat between them. He stopped to hold himself up with shaky arms, looking down at the blonde beauty below him.

He looked absolutely beautiful. Every time the heavy snow would let up, letting in light from the sunrise hit his face, even for just a second, Matt nearly stopped breathing. Mello was a sexy, moaning mess, writhing beneath him, and Matt just couldn't take it any longer. He had to get more of it. He leaned down to grind their hips together again, Mello responding hungrily as he brought his hand to the redhead's hips.

"OHNN!" The blonde moaned as the other boy slowly ran his tongue up Mello's neck. He arched his back violently, almost bucking Matt off of him as he began to be palmed through his pants, the redhead's hands tightening then loosening on his now hard erection. A shiver ran up his spine as his shirt was promptly pulled form his head, the cold hitting his chest like a freight train. The cold was short lived however as the heat between Matt and him quickly built up again as they grinded against eachother, the two passionately kissing all the while.

When air finally became a problem for the two horny teens, they broke apart, panting but still groping one another.

"M-Mihael...I-I want you..." Matt panted, bending down to nibble at Mello's neck, sucking at the bite marks, large purple bruises beginning to form under the skin.

The blonde panted huskily as he slowly started to remove the redhead's boxers, gripping the waist to pull him down so his mouth was by the other boy's ear. "Ride me, Mail," He purred, flicking his tongue into Matt's ear before pulling down the other boys' boxers farther, exposing his impressive and extremely hard length, Matt quickly doing the honors of kicking off the offending material.

That was it for Matt. He was going to take Mello, or he would rape him, either way he was going to slam the other boy so hard into the mattress, China might feel it.

Outside, the snow flurry was replaced by sleet, a lightening flash lighting up the room for a second before the thunder boomed loudly, hardly audible over the other boys' moans as they kissed and bit and licked, getting into position.

When Matt had Mello on his hands and knees on their bed, Matt changed his mind on being rough with the blonde. Yes, he still wanted to be inside of him so bad, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt him what so ever. The redhead licked his lips as he climbed onto Mello, preparing for the rough ride as he leaned his naked body over the other boy, wrapping his legs around the other's.

He positioned his rod-like member at the entrance, gripping the blonde's hips to keep him steady. He bent forward to nuzzle his face into Mello's neck, whispering. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, still cautious about the other boy's physical pleasure, which in turn ensured his emotional pleasure.

"Do _you _want this?" The blonde panted.

"Hell yes."

"Ride me Mail," came the repeated command.

He didn't need to be told twice. Matt thrust his tight organ halfway into Mello's entrance, moaning loudly as the constricting muscles put almost unbearable pressure on his cock.

Mello immediately threw his head back at the entry, his arms shaking, threatening to buckle. A bolt of lightning flashed again, showing Mello in all his glory, moaning and crying out, a cold sweat visible on his skin. He didn't even wait ten seconds to adjust to the throbbing organ now inside him, thrusting back into Matt with all his strength, this time moaning loudly.

Matt didn't even have time to process all that was going on around him; all he knew was that he was in Mello and that the blonde was thrusting him back in and out, his seed threatening to spill.

"UGN!" He yelled erotically, removing his hands form the flushed blonde's hips down to his balls, palming them roughly, earning more long, throaty moans. He didn't plan on pumping him- not yet. He wanted the blonde to beg him; scream his name.

"NNN...M-mmatt...I-Im close...I'm...I'm going to...C-cum! Unngg..."

"Hhhow...h-how mmmuch to do you- NN- want it...beg f-for me -nn!" He winced as Mello's muscles tightened around him before the blonde himself thrust back against him roughly, burying him to the hilt as his member hit the blonde's prostate, causing the boy to cry out in pleasure.

"OOHH! Fuck, Mello! NNN!"

"NNMMATT! P-PLEASE. MOVE!"

That was it. Matt grabbed the blonde's hips once again before pulling himself out of the other boy just enough so that the tip was still buried, before slamming back in, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves again. He repeated the process, their moans reverberating around the other wise quiet room, and every time he buried himself he hit Mello's prostate, not helping in lessening the noise.

Minutes passed as Matt continued to unrelentingly thrust into the blonde below him, the redhead every few seconds bending his neck to tease the other boy's spine with his tongue.

Finally, Mello cried out in warning, his orgasm threatening to be released.

"NNNMELL!" Matt cried out, his member also threatening to release, precum already leaking into the other boy. He quickly removed one of his hands from Mello's hips, moving it to the blonde's completely erect rod, pumping it quickly as the redhead continued to pound into the blonde's prostate.

"UGH! MA-HAA-TT!!" Mello gave one last cry as he at last released into the redhead's hand, collapsing in exhaustion.

Matt was in a complete daze, it had all gone by so fast; all the pleasure, the moans, the kissing, all mixed into one mess in the redhead's mind. Slowly, he pulled out of the blonde, falling to the side to face the other boy. He took in the site before him with glazed eyes, he didn't care if his brain was a useless blob of matter at the moment. He only cared about this moment, with Mello, this one moment that he would remember forever no matter how out of it he was. Slowly, he began to drift to sleep as he pulled Mello into an embrace, the blonde's eyes opening sleepily to look up at Matt before snuggling more into his naked redhead. He took one last look before leaning forward just slightly, whispering three words just loud enough so that the redhead would hear.

"I love you."

Outside, the wind continue to howl, but the two exhausted boys didn't notice as they peacefully slept through breakfast.

-

A few hours later at around noon was when Mello stirred in the redhead's arms. Slowly, as he groggily opened his eyes, he looked around him. That's when he noticed that he was naked...as well as Matt. Suddenly, the memories of last night's activities hitting him, a faint blush shadowing his skin as he recounted one memory. He had said he loved the redhead. He had said he _loved _him... A smile quickly found its way to the blonde's lips as he lay his head back down on Matt's chest. Yes, he had said he loved him. And he didn't regret it one bit.

As if sensing Mello's thoughts of him, Matt tiredly opened his eyes, looking down at his boyfriend snuggled into his chest before stretching, his spine emitting loud pops as it readjusted to the redhead's liking.

"That's gross." Mello muttered, his voice muffled as Matt lay a long arm over the blonde, pulling him closer.

"But oh, so good," came the suggestive response. Mello knudged him playfully at the joke, chuckling softly.

"Ugh, it's so cold!" The blonde complained, wrapping an arm and a leg around the redhead's..erm.._sticky_..body.

Matt noticed the stickiness and smirked as he came up with new way for both of them to get clean.

"Hey Mels." He murmured, nuzzling his face into the blonde's unruly hair.

Mello smiled at the touch. "Hmm."

The redhead moved his mouth slightly to suck at the purple mrks already adorning the other boy's skin. "Wanna take a shower?" He purred into te blonde's ear, flicking his tongue into the area, copying what Mello had done to him just a few hours ago.

Mello didn't respond, he widened his eyes for a moment before smiling seductively at the redhead, jumping out of bed as he ran towards their connected bathroom. Matt laughed to himself as he watched Mello's retreating arse as he too got out of bed and headed for the shower.

When he walked inside, there was already steam fogging over the mirrors, the blonde having apparently already turned on the water. He looked around. Where was he?

Suddenly, something jumped out from somewhere behind him, as he felt cold hands grip his shoulders.

Just as Matt was about to yell in alarm, he felt warm lips against his own, silencing him as the blonde's hands gripped his waist, bringing the other boy close.

The redhead smiled against the other pair of lips as he deepened the kiss, all the while not noticing Mello slowly guide him to the shower a few feet away.

"MMM, Matt!" The blonde moaned playfully, running a hand through the other boys silky, red hair. He smirked inwardly as they finally reached the shower. He broke the kiss to caress the redhead's face before pulling him close to drag his warm tongue along the side of Matt's face.

Matt's eyes fluttered closed. "Oh, Mell..." He brought the blonde's face to his again, passionately kissing him as he pinned him up against a wall, not noticing that they were in the shower, or the warm water that fell on both of them. As the kiss got more heated, Mello began to venture into the redhead's mouth with his tongue, the other boy responding eagerly.

The cascading water began working as a lubricant between the two boys, making the kiss wet and slippery- just the way they both liked it.

Mello's legs became weak, his skin flushed with passion, before he slowly slid his back against the tile, sliding to the floor, taking Matt with him. When the blonde met with the floor, he brought the redhead down ontop of him, still kissing the other boy like his life depended on keeping their lips locked.

When the passion became too much, Matt broke the kiss hesitantly, laying down on top of the blonde, the warm water hitting his back before running off his skin onto the panting Mello.

"Ohhh.. God, Mello. You're so hot."

The blonde chuckled weakly. "No, that's just the water."

Matt leaned up to nuzzle into Mello's chest, sighing happily. "Water?"

"Yes, water Matt. As in, we're in a shower?"

"Mmm," Matt nibbled on Mello's earlobe gently. "We're in the shower?"

* * *

**:3 Did ya like it?! Let me know! :) again, sorry for the short chappy *hangs head in shame***

**And as for next chapter, I'm not planning on posting it until we get 20 reviews! *hands each reader a picture of Matt in captivity* Yes, I have locked Matt inside my torture chamber below my house, bound and gagged, and I will not release him until we get twenty reviews! ^^ And yes, that means no new chapter until we break 20 reviews! Mwahaha! x)**

**And as another reason to leave me your thoughts, if we break twenty reviews AND ONLY if we break twenty reviews, I have a present for every reader that I think you might enjoy :D SO REVIEW! **

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers out there, sorry if Ive scared you in these author notes XD I love you all- you make me want to write more, and I love hearing what you think of my writing! **

**R&R R&R R&R R&R! and please leave some ideas!! :)**

**-Molly**


	5. Wii love Mello

**WAHOO!! TWENTY TWO REVIEWS! WE DID IT! :DD *happy dances* omg you guys are . ^^ ahheemm *hurriedly opens up little notebook paper with speech* I'd like to thank ****AiOkami, Living in a fantasy, Hidan's-Worship-Girl, Jaki9402, Ryn 14, XxTheHappyStrawBerryxX, Thepuppiesarecute, irulezuall, YagamiNeko, and anyone I might have missed- THANK YOU!! CCC: YOU ARE ALL THE MOST FANTASTICALISTIC REVIEWERS *cue dramatic drums* EVVEERR! XD **

**AND! as I promised you, here is Mattykins back x3 *passes him back to readers with lil bow* and I have the present!! ^^ Drumroll please... The present is!! **

**LOL a website based on Wammy Boys, Death Note and Fanfiction! :D yes, I've created a personal forum for all of my favorite readers along with new ones we may get :3 It's a place where you can have live chats with other members, exchange ideas, roleplay, chat, or do just about anything you want! ^^ It's still under minor construction, but you are all welcome to join and look around!  
****  
-Here's the URL: just type in WammyBoys (one word) (dot) proboards (dot) com :D I hope you all like it! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me :) **

**Now on with the new chappy! =D ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

Matt sighed inwardly, happy after yet another steamy make out session with the blonde, as he turned to go grab towels for them in an attached closet in the large bathroom.

Mello smirked once Matt was out of sight, raising a hand to his cheek where the redhead had left an innocent peck before they had gotten out of the shower. The cocky smile he wore turned into a genuinely happy one as he thought back to that morning...when Matt had made love to him...He felt his skin begin to take on a red hue. He definitely wanted to do that again. Except he would change it around a little. Even if it had felt so good- oh, so so goo- no. He wouldn't, couldn't let Matt take him again, not any time soon anyway. His pride wouldn't be able to take it. He was made to be on top, born to be Seme.

His blush grew more pronounced as he thought of being inside of the redhead, the other boy writhing with ecstasy underneath _HIM_. Yes, he would be Seme, and Matt would be his Uke.

"What are you smilin' at Blondie?" Matt greeted as he closed the closet door behind him, a towel wrapped around his neck like a cape. Why did he have just one towel? Mello could have sworn he had seen a whole pile of them when he first came in..

The redhead flashed him one of his winning smiles as he untied the cloth from around his neck beore walking behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around Mello's waist as the towel covered both of them.

Mello chuckled as he leaned into the embrace. "Nothing." He bent his backside back teasingly, leaning against Matt's penis.

"Mmm, is that right." It was a statement more than a question. The redhead leaned forward, brushing his nether regions against Mello in the process, as he planted a wet kiss on the other boy's jaw, his tongue just teasing the skin.

The blonde nodded absentmindedly, his minds on other pressing matters, such as how to get Matt beneath him, writhing under him, screaming his name in ecstasy. How to get him in his control- in a loving, sexy kind of way though. His eyes widened as he thought of the perfect idea.

"Hey, Matty," he purred, leaning back to whisper hotly in the other boy's ear, "wanna play a video game?"

The redhead bust out a huge smile before moving away from him, tossing him the towel carelessly as he bolt out of the bathroom. The last thing Mello heard him say before the door closed behind him was an excited "YES!!"

Mello rolled his eyes as he walked over to the dirty clothes hamper in the corner, grabbing a pair of briefly used boxers before pulling them on. Who cared if they were dirty, they were just going to be flung off anyway right? He checked himself in the mirror, assuring that he still looked awesome, before following Matt out the door.

He nearly laughed out loud when he was back in their room, taking in the sight before him. Matt, in Mario boxers, standing in front of a mirror. Checking himself out! the blonde felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked over to the television sitting on their dresser, the Wii Menu showing on the screen before looking back at the oblivious redhead. He quietly snuck up behind the other boy as he began to examine his buttocks, trying with all his might not to start laughing histerically. When he was just close enough not to be seen in the mirror's reflection, he jumped out.

"BOO!"

"-AHHH!!" Matt screamed, jumping five feet out of the way of the blonde. Now the blonde laughed.

"What the fudge cakes Mello?! You scared the crap out of me!" The redhead yelled, a hand clutching his pale chest as his pupils began to grow back to their normal size.

"HA! M-Ma-HAHA! Matt, you were so-" Mello couldn't continue, choosing to just double over laughing, falling to the floor with a loud thud as he began gasping for breath, still trying to show Matt his reaction. He wiped away a tear as he lay on the floor.

The redhead just stood there, his eyes narrowed and his arms folded over his chest.

Mello finally stood up a few moments later, a huge grin on his face. "Aww-Hah...Sorry, man, I couldn't resist." He put on a puppy dog face, a smirk still shown on his face as he held his arms out, silently asking for forgiveness.

Matt stood there, still thouroughly pissed.

The other boy pouted before trudging over to the redhead, his head hung down in mock shame. Sowwry." He murmured.

The redheads glare softened at the cute boy before him. "Aww, 's okay," he said, wrapping the now happy form of Mello in his arms.

Mello smirked, happy that Matt wasn't mad at him before leaning into the embrace, craning his neck slightly before nibbling the redhead's earlobe.

Matt grinned before pulling out of the hug. "Let's play some Mario Cart!!" He ran to their clothes closet, retrieving the bean bag before plopping himself down onto it, a white steering wheel in one hand as the other patted his thigh, signaling for Mello to come sit.

The blonde frowned at the choice of game. He sucked, absolutely SUCKED at Mario Cart. On e game had ended so badly he had thrown the controller across the room, screaming "SCREW RAINBOW ROAD! THAT MOTHER FUCKING YOSHI KEEPS BEATING ME!" This had ended with an angry L visiting their room, demanding what all the commotion was, which Matt silently answered with a finger being pointed towards the bathroom where the blonde had locked himself in, followed by the finer being rapidly moved in a circular motion around his ear, his eyes going cross-eyed. L had smiled knowingly, before quietly taking his leave. Matt really didn't want to do that again so he had chosen level Easy for the blonde.

Mello still hated the game though. Damn Yoshi. He's a dick. He pulled himself from his homicidal thoughts as he walked over to Matt, happily taking his seat in the other boy's lap. Soon, he would put his plan into action. It was just a matter of time.

---

Mello yawned, his head resting against Matt's shoulder. It had been two hours since they had started playing and Matt was, as he put it, 'kicking ass.'

"YES!!" The redhead cried out, beaming at his first place standing before going on to the final race, his tongue immediately finding its place in the corner of his mouth again. This was the last race. FINALLY.

Over the past hour, Mello had thought about nothing except different ways to torture whoever put the option of racing FORTY- SEVEN CONSECUTIVE TIMES... Who races that many times?! Apparently Matt.

_One more race, _Mello chanted in his head. _Just one more race._

"Yes...Yes!...Ye-WHAT?!" Matt yelled. The tv screen had went blank. Right before the finish line. He looked around frantically for what might have caused this horrible thing to occur. He had pressed the wrong button on the remote. What. The. Hell. Instead of pressing '2' to accelerate, his finger had slipped an he had turned off the remote, in turn shutting off the console.

Mello just sat there, a vein in his forehead pulsing rapidly.

"Oh well," Matt began, "we'll start over." He smiled and leaned to plant a kiss on the fuming blonde's cheek.

He couldn't even speak. Mello was so pissed, after waiting for that long?! No way was he going to sit through that again. He had to come up with another plan. His cheeks lifted as he grinned evilly. That was it. Let's see how easily the other boy could pay attention with him acting naughty the whole time...

He put on a bored face as he slowly got up from the redhead's lap.

"Mells? Where you goin'?" Matt asked, pouting.

Mello looked down at him as he turned around to face the boy before winking seductively. "Nowhere..." He gave a lopsided smile as he sat back down in the redhead's lap, this time so that they were facing each other. The blonde smirked before he leaned forward to drag his tongue along Matt's jaw, moaning loudly.

_Yes, let's see him race off those mushrooms now_...

* * *

**R&R! I love your reviews :3 theyre like...my own personal brand of heroine...x3 Lol, twilight fans, recognize that line?**

Thanks for reading my glorious readers! *huggles* hope you like the website too! ;D


	6. Yummy Punch

**Hey heyhey! =3 Thank you to all of you that reviewed! ^^ I love reviews they make me so happy ;D**

**Okay, so here's chappy 6 of Wammy Boys! :D At the beginning, it's a little serious but it guets better i promie C: **

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Mmm, Mell..." Matt closed his eyes, submitting to the blondes licks. When the other boy stopped and began to kiss him passionately, the redhead didn't even realize it when the white wheel slipped between his fingers, his hands unconciously reaching up to cup Mello's face in his hands. He began to kiss back furiously, moans escaping from deep in his throat.

Mello smiled inwardly. He had Matt just where he wanted him. Well, almost... They weren't on the floor yet.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand on cock, gasping as the hand squeezed roughly.

Matt took advantage of the moment by slipping his tongue into the blonde's wet cavern as the other boy moaned at the feeling. He echoed the other boy loudly as he felt a cold hand sliding under the waist of his boxers. Then it hit him. No, not the hand; a thought. But no less painful. This was wrong, they were too young for this.

"Nnn, Mello...Nnnot..Not now.." He muttered softly, pushing the hand away gently.

The blonde ended the kiss with a loud, wet noise as their lips lost contact. "W-what?" He sounded hurt.

Matt looked up at Mello with his bright eyes, a frown on his face. "Mell, we're just thirteen. We...We shouldn't be doing this.." He broke eye contact as his gaze fell to the floor.

"But.. We just did this morning!" The blonde slowly lifted his hands from Matt's thighs, moving them to hang limp at his sides. This was not what he had expected...

"Yes, but that still doesn't make it right." The redhead brought his eyes back up to look at the other boy. "Let's...Let's just wait, okay?"

Inside, Mello's mind was in turmoil. _What?! He doesn't want to?! But..why? Does he...regret being with me? Great, now I feel all bad, it feels like I forced him to love me...He probably doesn't even love me._

Matt, seemingly hearing his thoughts, brought a hand up to Mello's back, thumbing him gently. "But don't think I regret doing what I did- because I don't. I..." He took a faltering breath, his hand sliding down the blonde's back to rest limp on the bean bag. "I just think we need to wait. Un-until we're older."

_"I'll tell you when you're older."_

_The young Mello stood up to peer at Mister Wammee over the desk. He held out two little hands, each proudly displaying ten digits. _

_"When I'm dis many?"_

Mello frowned at the memory. Mr. Wammy still hadn't told him why he had gotten a new name- all those years ago. He didn't want that to happen with Matt. For him to forget..To forget about him..

"How much older?" He muttered, eyes downcast, finding a stitch in the bean bag extremely interesting at the moment.

The redhead's brow furrowed. Mello was never like this.. Never so understanding..

"How about when we're sixteen...It's just about a month until your birthday. Not even two years and then we can do what ever we want. We could even move out- start a new life.."

Mello smirked for the first time since the conversation started. God, Matt sounded like a cheesy soap opera. Matt smirked too.

"Yes, as cliche as it may sound, we could. We could move away from," he gestured around the room, "_this, _and just.._Be _together. Y'know?"

"Yeah..since when have you started being so knowledgeable? You sound like your reading from Twilight or some shit," Mello joked, lightening the mood somewhat.

Matt grinned. He knew how Mello hated Twilight with a passion. He would never tell the blonde he liked it though. He didn't exactly want a chocolate bar shoved up his ass. Not right now anyway.

"So...Does this mean..." He reached up a hand to fiddle with the redhead's pant leg distractedly, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Does this mean we can't...Kiss anymore?"

The redhead replaced his grin with a soft smile before taking Mello's face in his hand. He brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, their tongues softly searcing eachother's mouths before Matt pulled away. "Never. I can't live without your chocolatey kisses." He paused, in deep thought before nuzzling his face into the blonde's neck. "I love you."

Mello's eyes widened. This night was stock full of surprises. He opened his mouth to say something, a moment later closing it again. He looked into those electric eyes. "I love you too." He leaned against Matt's head that was on his shoulder, nuzzling into the messy red hair.

The redhead wrapped his arms around the skinny boy tightly. _I'm probably going to regret saying we should wait...I _really _want him right now. _He left his thoughts behind as the blonde shifted so that his mouth was by his ear.

"You want me right now don't you."

Matt laughed slightly before pulling out of the embrace. "How'd you know?"

"I felt your heart beat quicken when you hugged me- as gay as that may sound." Mello winked playfully as he slowly stood up, leaving the redhead's lap for the first time in what- two hours? He turned around to open a drawer to their dresser, grabbing a t-shirt. He froze in place before smirking to himself.

"Matt."

"Y-yeah?"

"Stop looking at my butt."

"Sorry."

Mello rolled his eyes, smiling as he threw on the shirt trudging to his bed, flopping down with a happy sigh. Why was he so tired? He dragged a hand across his face, hearing Matt shift as he got up from the bean bag.

"Hey, we still planning to go to Near's party later?" He asked, quietly shuffling over to the blonde's bed, laying down behind the boy before pulling him close.

"Mmm." Mello turned to face the redhead, snuggling into Matt's arms comfortably. "What time is it?"

"It's at seven."

"No, I mean what time is it now?"

"Oh-" Mello felt the other boy shift as he leaned forward to check the clock by his bed.. "2:08."

"Sure." The blonde leaned forward to plant a kiss on the other boy's bare chest. "Let's take a nap right now though, I'm so tired."

Matt smiled before draping a leg over one of Mello's, easily drifting off to sleep.

-----

"Hello Mello. Hello Matt," Near greeted when the two boys arrived at half past seven. They hadn't really slept...The two boys chose to spend their time locking lips instead of relaxing, something they both didn't regret. It had been quite pleasurable, actually.

Mello scowled at the use of the words 'hello' and 'Mello.' That little albino brat knew that pissed him off.

"Hey," Matt responded, breaking the tense staring contest. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, certainly. There are more guests expecting to arrive besides the few that are already here. Make yourselves at home."

The redhead turned to his fuming partner and took his hand, leading him to a table set up on the other side of the large room. It had a bowl of strawberry punch on it- Matt's favorite.

"What a prick." Mello snorted as he followed behind the other boy.

"What?" He paused to pour a ladel full of the strawberry goodness into a plastic cup. "I just wanted some punch."

"No, dork. Near."

"Oh.. Yeah, he's prickish."

"Wow." Mello looked around the room at the people gathered in small groups, chatting. "Oh great. There's Sammie. She wants me to come over."

"Oh, yeah, you still haven't broken up with her yet huh?"

"Yeah. Wish me luck." He walked over to the girl, discreetly giving a wink to the redhead before leaving.

Matt smiled and looked around, trying to find someone to hang out with. _Hmm..Watari- no. Linda- no, she's annoying. Rennie- she looks pretty tonight..._Then his gaze fell on Near who was quietly playing with dominoes over in a corner. He didn't really hate Near all that much. That was Mello. He didn't think the little fluffball was as bad as the blonde said he was. He was nice to _him._

Near looked over and met Matt's gaze. The redhead waved as he walked over to the albino. They exchanged small talk for a few minutes when he heard his pants buzz. Erm..his phone rather.

He gave an apologetic glance towards Near who just went back to his game, waiting for him to finish. He flipped open his phone. '1 New Msg from Willy Wonka.' Mello. He opened the message.

_Willy Wonka:_** What the hell r u doing with Near?**

Matt rolled his eyes.

_Mail J.: _**Screwing him whats it 2 ya.**

He turned to look over at the blonde, Sammie continuing to talk as the boy reached for his phone, which was followed by a 'what the fuck' face.

His phone buzzed.

_Willy Wonka:_** WTF?**

Matt laughed quietly as he replied.

_Mail J.: _**lol jk*****. Hows it goen with ol samster. **_**(A/N: **__* jk: just kidding__**)**_

_Willy Wonka:_** umm. . . i havent told her...yet.**

_Mail J.: _**well tell her!**

_Willy Wonka:_** . . .**

_Mail J.: _**?**

_Willy Wonka: _**she'll hurt me.**

_Mail J.: _**XD WOW DUDE. Just say 'sry i just dont like you anymore, im breaking up with you.'**

_Willy Wonka: _**umm...okay.**

Suddenly, a loud 'SLAP' was heard as a hand met with someone's face.

_Willy Wonka: _**OW. THNX.**

_Mail J.: _

The redhead looked over at the blonde, who was now tanding alone by the punch, a hand rubbing his sore face. He smiled and shook his head a heturned around and went back to silently watching Near arrange his dominoes.

_Buuuuzzzz. _Matt reached for his phone.

_Willy Wonka: _**Oi. comere real fast.**

Matt flipped closed his phone, stuffing it in his pockets as he stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor with the quiet albino. "Hey Near, I'll be back, Mello's calling me."

Near looked up. "No problem. See you later." He bent back down before remembering something and lifting his head form his knee again. "Oh, and Matt? What are your views on...Truth or Dare?"

The redhead tilted his head slightly, puzzled by the quetion. "I dunno...It' cool I guess. Why? Are we gonna play a game?" His eyes lit up at the idea- he didn't just like the game, he was the Master of Dares.

"Yes, I am planning to. Would you want to play later?"

_YES! _"Uh, sure. Just let me know, 'k?"

Near smiled. "Okay."

Matt waved as he headed over to his blonde counterpart who stood facing him, his arms crossed as if guarding the punch.

"Sup." The redhead greeted as he silently signaled for Mello to move aside slightly so he could get to the drink.

"Mathew..."

Matt turned around at the name. "Yes Mello...cint..."

"Cint?"

"Yes."

"Whatever." Mello let his arms fall to his sides as he leaned against the table. "So what did you and Near talk about." The sentence came out more like an order than an actual question.

"Nothing really. He's planning a game of Truth or Dare later." He brought the cup up to his mouth before taking a long drink of the red drink, looking at Mello.

"I see." A smirk showed on the blonde's face. "You good?"

"Eh. I'm alright." He set the plastic cup down. The redhead had a few dares in mind for Mello. But first... He would need to remove anything that could be used in the form of a weapon. It's a precaution he usually took when planning to have some fun with the blonde.

"What are you looking for?"

"Huh-oh. Nothing." He poured more punch into his cup before taking another long drink. _Damn, this punch is so good!_

* * *

**Didja like it? :] R&R for a fluffy next chapter! ^^ **


	7. Truth or Dare: Near Edition

**Hello readers one and all, old and young, silly and serious! x3 Here's chapter 7 of Wammy Boys! I hope you all like it :)**

_

* * *

__Mello let his arms fall to his sides as he leaned against the table. "So what did you and Near talk about." The sentence came out more like an order than an actual question._

_"Nothing really. He's planning a game of Truth or Dare later." He brought the cup up to his mouth before taking a long drink of the red drink, looking at Mello._

_"I see." A smirk showed on the blonde's face. "You good?"_

_"Eh. I'm alright." He set the plastic cup down. The redhead had a few dares in mind for Mello._

oOoOoO

A few minutes later, Near silently stood up from his dominoes to stand in the middle of the large room.

"Attention, everyone, attention please." His voice surprisingly carried throughout the room, grabbing everyone's attention. "I would just like to make one announcement," he said, lifting a finger to twirl it in his white strands of hair. "Whoever would like to participate in a few minutes of Truth or Dare, there will be a game commencing in precisely five minutes over by the couch." The albino lifted a pale hand, pointing to the big, white couch in the corner.

There was a wave of excited chatter as Near shuffled back over to his pile of dominoes, sitting down with one knee to his chest.

From over where they were standing by the punch bowl, Mello looked over at the redhead beside him, giving him an expecting grin. "You ready?"

Matt quickly lifted his plastic cup to his lips, looking as if he was taking a shot of liquor instead of gulping down fruit punch. "Hell yeah."

The blonde smirked as he looked around the room. Positive that no one was looking, he leaned forward quickly to plant a kiss on the redhead's cheek.

Matt grinned as he leaned forward to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"I have some special dares planned for you, Mells," he whispered quietly before quickly flicking out his tongue into the other boy's ear, earning him a playful nudge as he was pushed away.

The two boys walked over to the corner Near had pointed to, waiting as everyone else situated themselves on the floor, too intimidated by the blonde to sit with him on the couch as they whispered, excited to play the game.

When they were comfortable, Mello snuck his hand towards one of Matt's before grasping it firmly. The redhead squeezed back, trying, and failing, to hold back a smile.

Everyone in the circle around them quieted quickly as Near shuffled to the middle, absently tugging on a loose string to his white pajamas.

"Hello everyone. I'm guessing you're all here for a game of Truth or Dare am I correct?" He looked around. "Good. Okay then, for those of you that don't know, I will explain the rules. First off, I will be starting by choosing one person who I will then ask 'truth or dare?' Then said person must choose to reveal the truth or enact a dare. However, if you so choose as to not do either," he paused to make sure everybody was listening, "you are disqualified. Also, once you have admitted the truth or done a dare, you pick the next person and so on. Now, let us begin shall we?" He quietly walked over to the outer ring of the circle before sitting down. He looked around the room, his face neither showing his thoughts or emotions.

"Mark," he called.

Mark was a shrimpy kid, probably no older then ten or eleven.

"Truth or dare."

The boy didn't answer for a moment, thinking over his choices. "Dare."

Near smirked inwardly. He had the perfect idea.

"Ok Mark, I dare you to walk down the hall into Roger's room."

The kid gave the albino a quizzical look, along with everyone else as he shrugged and stood up.

"And moon him."

The boy froze as the whole room burst into laughter, a small smile showing on Near's visage.

"WHAT?! N-no!" MArk yelled.

"Unless you want to be disqualified," Near began, playing with the string to his pajamas again, "you must."

Mello smirked over on the couch while Matt continued to laugh so hard he began clutching the blonde's shoulder, tears running down his face. "Cmon Mark!" He taunted, "Go show 'im your butt!" At this, the others began laghing harder.

The boy scowled before stomping out of the room, everyone instantly becoming quiet.

"...Did he just walk out?" Matt asked.

"I'm not su-"

Suddenly they all heard a yell coming from down the hall. This was quickly followed by rapid footsteps being heard outside the door as Mark ran past, running away from a fuming Roger.

Mello rolled his eyes. He wasn't supposed to run away! He should have taken it like a man! The blonde laughed quietly along with the group.

"Okay," the albino began again, "seeing as that Mark won't be joining us any time soon...I'll pick at random who the next person will be to ask the question." The cotton ball glanced around, his eyes landing on a girl sitting across from him.

"Linda. Please choose someone to go next."

"Oh, um, okay." She mirrored Near as she began to look around at the group.

"Mello! Truth or dare."

The blonde groaned inwardly. "I don't care. Whatever- dare." His hold on the redhead's hand tightened as he saw the girl grin evily. _Oh crap._

"Mello...I dare you...To kiss Matt! Full on the lips!" The room erupt in laughter again.

"But they're both guys!" Someone yelled. "That's gay!" another called out.

The redhead's eyes widened. H_e won't do it..._ he thought. _Would he? No, he'd be too embarrassed...But then again, when has mello care-_ his thoughts were cut off as he felt the blonde shift beside him, suddenly sitting on his lap. He looked up at Mello, who was smirking suggestively. _He wouldn't..._

"Hey Matty..." The blonde winked down at him.

"Mel-?"

He was silenced as a pair of soft lips captured his.

"Mmm..." Unconciously, Matt began to wrap his arms around Mello's skinny waist, pulling him closer as they began to kiss passionately.

Somewhere in between the pants, licks, and soft moans (along with the surprised gasps and laughter) the two boys heard Linda yell out "Don't forget tongue!"

Mello smiled into the kiss before gently moving his tongue from his mouth to the other boy's, earning him a happy moan as entrance was immediately given.

When air became to much a problem, Matt ended the kiss, bringing Mello closer to him still as he nuzzled into Mello's (_his_ mello's) back and not caring who saw.

The blonde smirked at the group who sat wide-eyed and open mouthed. He nonchalantly lifted a hand to examine his nails as he leaned against the redhead's chest. "Unless you want my tongue inside of _your_ mouth, you better close 'em."

The group snapped out of it as they laughed, still shock. Matt on the other hand tightened his grip on the blonde.

"He's mine." He said with a smile, loudly enough for everyone to hear. He quickly slipped a hand into Mello's entertwining their fingers.

"So." The other boy began. "Who's next?"

--

The night continued on like this until Matt began to have trouble staying awake, every so often drifting off to sleep but becoming concious again whenever the blonde boy sitting on his lap thumbed his hand.

"Ugh, Mell..." He complained, one eye open and the other eye closed, looking almost exactly like that Unicorn On Drugs video on Youtube.

The blonde turned away from a heated dare with Rennie and Near to look at his boyfriend. "Matt? You okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm just tired...Can we go to our room now?" He lifted a hand to roughly rub his eye as he yawned.

"Oh sure, let's go." Mello paused for just a moment to whistle loudly as Rennie and Near began kissing roughly. He turned around to scoop the tired Matt up in his arms before heading out the door.

Linda saw the two boys leave and waved. "Bye guys! Nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde shut the door behind him with a well aimed kick at the door.

When they reached their room, Mello went to let Matt down but decided against it, choosing to walk over to the redhead's bed, collapsing on it and ending up with him on the bottom and the other boy on top.

The redhead happily nuzzled his face into the crook of the blonde's neck as he slowly drifted off to sleep. "Night Mel," he whispered softly, "I love you."

Mello wrapped his arms around the other boy, thinking that any minute now he would start purring like a cat he was so happy. "I love you too. G'night Matt."

* * *

**Okay, now I know it wasn't the best chapter but I had some trouble writing this one xP I should be updating again tomorrow sometime in the evening =)**

**PLease R&R and if you can, leave some ideas for next chapter! ^^ thank you all for reading :3**

**-Molly**


	8. In the Line of Duty

**Hey everyone :3 Ok, Im really really sorry about the late update o_o lol i have a good reason though! x3 It's because it was my birthday yesterday and I was actually planning on posting a new chapter, but my relatives surprised me by coming over and taking me out to lunch and stuff, so I'm sorry but i didn't plan it! xD But anyway, here is chapter eight! :) AND IT HAS PLOT! :D lol just stick with me please! :)**

* * *

_'I love you too Matty. G'night'_

-----

"Hey Matt," Mello greeted the next morning, tossing his books onto his bed.

The redhead looked over at the blonde from his bed, his PSP emitting low beeps. "Hey."

Mello walked over to Matt before plopping down onto the other's mattress. He ran a hand through red hair. "So...You feelin' any better?" He asked.

The redhead had stayed from classes that day because he hadn't been feeling well. He had woken up that morning with terrible cramps and a migraine. "Eh. Okay, I guess." He shifted to lay on his side, looking up at Mello. "Did I miss anything important?"

Mello gently pulled back his hand from Matt's hair before slowly gliding it down the redhead's muscular back, pausing to grab the boy's arse.

"Mmm," came the response.

The blonde smiled. "No, nothing really. You did miss a hilarious demonstration by L though, " He paused to chuckle lightly, "Mr. Yupaq was out today so L was subbing, and Watari walked in during class while L was showing us how to pronounce this word and Wammy snuck up behind him and spanked him!"

The two boys doubled over laughing.

"Yeah, so now he's locked in this closet outside of L's classroom. I hear L's going to rape him later..." Mello rolled his eyes.

Matt smiled, glad the blonde had had a decent day. "So, anything else? Nothing new?"

Mello looked at the ground, thinking back on the day. "Umm, no nothing that I ca- oh yeah. Well I don't know if you've heard but there's this guy out there killing off criminals..."

The redhead stiffened. "What? I-is it serious?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not sure. I only heard when I was eavesdropping on L yelling at Wammy. I heard him say something about leaving to capture a mass killer that was murdering criminals. I don't know anything past that.."

"So L's gonna leave?"

Mello patted the redhead's arse. "I guess, but it'd be only until he kicked that guys ass, then he'll be back."

Although the blonde didn't say it, he was terrified for the detective-slash-care taker. Not that he doubted the man's abilities, but this guy was killing criminals with an unknown method! He had left that little part out to keep from scaring his redhead. He absently ran a hand through his hair. What would he do if L were to...Die? He almost choked on the word. The man was like a father to him, and he didn't know what he owuld do without him.

Matt had already turned back to his game when he felt the blonde beside him shift to run a hand through blonde hair. "Do you think he'll be okay?" The redhead asked, turning to look up at Mello again.

"Y-yeah...He'll be fine." _I hope. _

As he stood up from Matt's bed to walk over to his own, Mello couldn't help thinking that something was about to go seriously wrong.

~Seven months later~

"SHIT!" The door slammed loudly as Mello barrelled into the room. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!"

Matt jumped in surprise, almost throwing his DS at the intruder from where he had been sitting on Mello's bed, when he realized it was just the blonde. "Oh, Jesus Mello!" He tossed his game onto his bed. "What's got your balls twisted?"

The blonde shot an icy glare at the other boy as he stormed over to their dresser. "Shut up Matt."

The redhead raised his hands in mock fear. He lowered them slowly as he watched the other boy stomp over to their closet, emerging with a suitcase. "Mello? Mello, what the hell is with the suitcase?"

Mello whipped his neck over to look at Matt.

"Whoa, Mello…You're crying…" The redhead shakily rose a hand to point at the faint tears running down his face.

"Matt. I'm leaving." Mello turned around and continued forcefully stuffing the drawer's occupants into the carrier.

Matt's eyes widened. Leaving? Not without him he wasn't! "What? M-Mell…Why?!"

"That bastard killer murdered…" He yelled loudly, slamming his fist into the wall. "He killed L…"

The redhead froze. But that meant…That meant Near…Near had beaten Mello in the race to be L's successor. Mello would be second forever.

He shook his head, disbelieving. He glanced back at the blond who was furiously zipping up the suitcase.

"But Mell, why are you leaving?"

The other boy paused to look at the floor, a hand gripping the edge of the dresser tightly. "Near beat me. I have to avenge L's death…Even if it could lead to my own. I'm leaving," he looked over to the redhead, more warm tears running down his face. "And you're going with me." He said this in confidence. He knew Matt would- wanted to- come with him. In reality, he couldn't live without him.

Matt smiled weakily. Mello was taking him along. Mello wasn't leaving him… "Mell." The redhead slowly walked over to take the blonde in his arms, holding him close. He rejoiced as Mello pulled him into a passionate kiss before pulling away.

"C'mon," Mello called. "Get packing. We have to leave before it gets dark."

* * *

**Yes, I know, really short chappy I'm sorry :( I plan on the next one being much longer though! :D **Oh and sorry to all of you who got an alert earlier today and didnt see the chapter, I accidentally clicked the wrong button when submitting and had to edit it XD **

**Ok, so if you want a plotty but fluffy chapter, please review!! The next chappy will only be plot if I don't get enough reviews! ;D Let's get at least 10 please! :3**

**REMEMBER THE FOUR R's! ;D**

**-Molly =]**


	9. Shhh The Ducks!

**Ello again :3 Here's chapter nine as promised :D  
Oh, and I know some of you might be wondering, and this is NOT a tragedy story. It will not end or contain Mello or Matt's death...I'm sorry about L's by the way :( So, just a little note for ya ;3  
****please review! ^^**

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

(Matts POV)

I stared in disbelief at Mello. He wanted me to do _what?_ "No way!" I yelled, folding my arms across my chest, "It's wrong!"

Mello rolled his eyes at me. "C'mon!" He held the black laptop out to me again. "I know you've already done it once. And it's the only way we can pay for this place. That guy at the counter said he needed the money by Monday." He prodded me with the computer.

"Ugh," I grabbed the object. "Only 'cause we need a place."

Mello smirked. "Thanks baby." He winked and walked over to the kitchen in our apartment, a large one due to Mello's persuasion, to grab a chocolate bar out of the stash he had put in the freezer.

We had found this place an hour or so after we left Wammys. It's a few miles away, stuck right in the middle of a bustling city. I never really realized how rural the area around the orphanage was. This place made me feel excited; alive, unlike how it was where we were before , with the large fields and numerous trees.

When we got here, Mello had bribed (more like threatened) the doorman to the hotel to let us stay. Now here we were, sitting in a large suite, needing the actual money to pay for it.

A few minutes later I beamed with pride. I had done it! I hacked into some rich entrepreneur's account. We finally had enough money to pay for the suite and even some extra left over for food. Or toys… I smirked and shook my head, trying to get the dirty images out of my head.

"Hey Mell!" I called in a sing song tune. "Guess what I did!"

Mello peaked out from behind the freezer door, a chocolate bar hanging loosely from his lips. "Wha?" He took the bar out of his mouth. "Did you do it?!"

I grinned widely, pushing the laptop off of my lap as I stood up from where I had been sitting on the floor. Geez, my butt is numb. "Yeah."

"WHOOT!" He ran over and hugged me as I rejoiced inwardly.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair before lifting the chocolate to his mouth again, snapping a piece off as he walked over to the couch that sat just a few feet behind the redhead, flopping down on it with a sigh. "This place is nice."

Yeah, it is pretty nice- except for the fact that our television was old, so it wouldn't work with my consoles. Whatever, I'll just buy a new one with 'our' new money. I smiled before shuffling over to the couch to snuggle with my boyfriend. After a few minutes, I began tracing a finger up and down the blonde's sides.

"So…What are we going to do?" I asked.

I could practically feel Mello become angry again. "I'm not sure." He turned so we were facing each other before rubbing a hand across my back. That always calmed me down when we were younger. "But I- we- will avenge L's death." I looked up at him as he let his head fall back onto the arm of the couch. "We have to."

I brought a hand up to rest on the blonde's toned stomach. "I'll follow you all the way."

At this, he looked over at me and smiled, making my heart flutter. He looked away and groaned loudly as he stretched, arching his back before sitting up slowly. I stretched too, my bones popping, as I looked around the room, noticing our suitcases lying by the door.

"Hey, Mell, let's unpack. It'll save us time later." I sighed, not wanting to move. I fell back against the couch when I realized something was missing. Whoa, what the- "Mell?" I called, looking around the room. Where was he? He was just here!

Suddenly, the sound of running water was heard in the room, coming from behind the door I supposed was the bathroom. So that's where he is. I smirked. Mello…In the shower…_naked._

My smile grew as I ran to the door, gently taking the door knob in my hands, twisting it as quietly as possible, a wave of heat and steam winding me for a moment. I looked around. How could a bathroom be this big?! It had to be the size of their old room, if not bigger. I quickly started stripping, watching Mello stand under the flow, his back turned to me.

"Matt, either come join me or shut the door, you're letting out all the steam!" I laughed as I kicked off the last of my clothes. I quickly turned to close the door before shuffling over to Mello, opening the glass door to the shower.

"Hey, hey, hey," I purred, wrapping my arms around my man.

The blonde chuckled. "What are you, Fat Albert?"

I smiled. Last time I checked I wasn't a fat black man, but I appreciated the gesture. "Maybe." I gently bucked my hips against Mello's arse, liking the response I got.

"Mmm, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He whispered, his voice barely audible above the water that was falling on us, landing with a loud echo when it the tile.

I grinned and leaned forward to nibble on Mello's neck. "Another steamy make out scene in the shower?"

He didn't answer me, but instead I was stunned for a moment as the wind was knocked out of me. When I was able to breathe again, I realized that Mello had pushed me up against the shower wall and his lips were hungrily licking mine.

"Ohnnn," I moaned, wrapping a leg around the blonde's waist. Someday I was going to have to find out how he can do this to me. He would give me one look, or one touch and I would completely lose control. Not that I was complaining. I loved it.

(Mello's POV)

God Matt is hot. I smiled into the kiss, my tongue sliding in between wet lips as the water cascaded over us. Nothing like water and a make out session, am I right? Yes I am. Watery make outs. One of the best things ever.

I gasped as I felt a hand grip my thigh. Oh. I'm trying so hard not to moan right now..His hand is moving upward..Oh no. Here goes my dignity.

"NNN," I deepened the kiss as Matt's hand began to hold a firm grip on my penis.

A few moans later, I began to notice the water. The _freezing _water. How long had we been in here?

"Nnn, Matt…We…" I paused to nuzzle into the panting boys neck, running my tongue under his ear, "we need to get out, the water's cold."

"Aw." He groaned as he realized this. "Damn water." He slowly slid his hands off me as I moved away from where I had been holding him against the wall. I opened the glass door as Matt turned off the faucet with the twist of a handle.

I grabbed a towel and quickly ran it through my hair, Matt just loosely wrapping one around his waist, his hair dripping as he opened the door. Weirdo. I chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes, wrapping the towel around my waist too.

I walked into the room and saw that curious little redhead experimentally unzipping one of my suitcases.

"And what do you think you're doing, Mister?"

Matt froze, I had to try and hold back a laugh.

"Nuthen…" I saw him look around with a frantic expression before slowly holding a finger up to his lips. "Shhh…THE DUCKS.."

What the hell? What ducks? Just then I saw the redhead dart off to our bedroom. With a chocolate bar in his hands. Oh that bastard. I gasped, worried he would harm it (yes, I am very protective of my babies- erm. I mean chocolates.) I bolt after him but was met with a door being slammed shut in my face. Thanks to my god like reflexes I was able to avoid a broken nose.

"MATT! LET ME IN! YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER NOT BE EATING THAT CHOCOLATE!!!"

No response.

I bang my fist against the door.

"Chill my little Melly-bean, I just want to see it!"

"'See it' my ass! Get out here!"

I heard a sigh from the other side.

I snarled. Now he was making me angry; I want my god damned chocolate. My fist pounded against the frame again.

"It's not locked."

My eyes widened. Sure enough, I reached for the handle and was met with no resistance as the knob twisted. Oh. That's embarrassing. I pushed open the door.

"Mat-" I froze. Where was he? "Oh c'mon…"

I walked towards a bundle of sheets on the bed, thinking it was my boyfriend in disguise. "Matt-AH!"

(Matt's POV)

I laughed hysterically at the blonde's expression when I spanked him. I had been hiding behind the door when it had opened. Oh, yeah did I mention I have ninja powers?

I gasped when my back met painfully with the wall behind me.

"Where's the chocolate." I heard Mello whisper in my ear, his hands holding me against the wall by my…erm…packages.

Oh, no. This was not going to make things better if he found out about where the bar was. "Y-you, um…" I pointed weakly downwards.

A blush found its way to my cheeks as Mello's eyes widened in understanding.

"What the hell. Get it out." He rolled his eyes as he held out a hand.

Oh, yeah right. He wasn't getting it that easy. I smirked as I put my hands on my hips. "Come and get it."

----GENERAL OVER VIEW-----

Mello stiffened at the request. Yeah, he wanted his chocolate, but…

_Oh screw it._The blonde leaned forward and captured the redhead's lips in his, his hands slowly reaching for the towel that still hung on Matt's waist.

"Mmm, the redhead moaned, bringing his hands up to hold the blonde's face.

Mello smirked as he moaned loudly, his fingers just brushing the edge of the towel.

Just before Matt realized what was happening, he felt the towel being pulled from his waist in one quick movement. A second later he stood naked in front of the blonde, who was looking around for the bar. Matt just continued to stand there in all his glory before Mello looked up at him menacingly.

"You said it was in there! Where is it?"

The redhead smirked as he took one of the other boy's hands in his. "I don't know, you tell me."

The blonde scowled before quickly bringing his other hand to the redhead's balls, massaging roughly.

"AHH- UNN- MELL!"

Mello brought his face up to trail teasing kisses along the other boy's jaw line. "Where's my chocolate Matty."

"O-On the bed! Let- Let me go, UNN!"

The other boy grinned proudly as he slowed his ministrations. "Thank you, baby," He chided as he skipped over to the bed, his own towel almost slipping off twice before finding the hidden bar under a pillow. He happily flopped down onto the mattress, all his previous anger gone. He brought the sweet up to his lips, looking at the redhead who was standing there, staring at him incredulously as his hand rubbed his sore area.

"Oi. You. Come 'ere" Mello called, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Matt rolled his eyes before holding up a finger for a moment, walking out the door.

After a moment the redhead returned with a pair of My Little Pony boxers on as he shuffled over to the bed, lying next to the blonde.

Said blonde looked over at him before bringing a hand up to run through the redhead's hair. "Love you." He whispered.

Matt grinned happily, cuddling into Mello's side. "Love you too."

Outside, another blanket of snow fell across the dark city, the wind howling as the boys drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**long chappy :3 Did you like it? PLease review and you get virtual cakes! :D Remember the four R's!**

**-Read, Review, Run away from evil hippos, and have your friends Review! =3 Do it...you know you want to o-o**

**-Molly**


	10. Warm With a Slight Chance of Albino

**HI! I am so sorry for the late update *hangs head in shame* You have NO idea how busy I am with school right now though, it's rediculous! XP But, now that it's the weekend I am back :D I wanted to write so bad this week, I thought I was going to lose it! XD So during classes, in my notebook, I wrote this chapter :) lol yeah, so now we have another chappy but I erm..didn't do very well on this week's tests O-o So because of that, I think I might have to start updating every other day :( If I can though, I will update sooner ^^ **

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter! :) I got some awesome responses :D Keep them coming please! **

**Okay, so here's chapter 10 of Wammys for those of you that have stuck with me x3**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After a moment the redhead returned with a pair of My Little Pony boxers on as he shuffled over to the bed, lying next to the blonde.

_Said blonde looked over at him before bringing a hand up to run through the redhead's hair. "Love you." He whispered._

_Matt grinned happily, cuddling into Mello's side. "Love you too."_

_Outside, another blanket of snow fell across the dark city, the wind howling as the boys drifted off to sleep._

~4 hours later~

The wind howled loudly against the living room window, the panes creaking eerily.

Matt's eyes shot open. He looked around for the noise, expecting the worse.

The redhead relaxed slightly, noticing it was just the wind, but looked over to the sleeping form of his boyfriend, still spooked.

"M-Mell?"

No response.

"Mello?" The redhead shook his arm gently.

"Nn, Mat…me…leave alone." The blonde groaned and turned on his side, grabbing Matt's arm and nuzzling his face to it.

Matt chuckled gently. "Mell? Th-the wind..I-It's scary…"

The other boy opened one eye slightly to look up at the shivering boy beside him. "Matt…just go back to sleep." He ran a comforting hand along Matt's waist, smiling slightly at the soft moan the redhead made.

"B-but Mell…I-I'm scared…!" He stiffened as another gust of wind buffeted the walls of the suite

Mello sighed, sitting up slightly to rest a head on the boy's chest and wrap a leg around the shivering form. "Don't worry Matty," he stopped to release a yawn, "I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

Matt smiled weakly. That was reassuring, but he still needed something. Something that would make all his fears go away. He ran a cold hand through blonde hair.

"C-could you…could you go get Mister Fwizzlez?...Please Mell?"

It was silent for a moment as the other boy thought over his options. He could choose to go get the bear…Or he could choose to just pretend like he hadn't heard that and go back to sleep. His thoughts were interrupted as the redhead gave him a gently nudge.

Mello rolled his eyes as he shifted to push himself up and off the bed, groaning at such an intense movement this early in the morning. It was at this point when he noticed that he was still in his towel from earlier. He sighed and walked over to the living room.

"Such a noisy blonde," Matt jibed, smiling as the other boy turned around with a half-hearted glare. He walked out of sight as he headed towards the suitcases, mumbling something along the lines of 'shut up prick.'

He slouched as he began to look around the dark room for their suitcases, mainly the tell-tale red one with 1-up stickers adorning it.

Finally, after five minutes he found it.

The boy shuffled over to the case, opening the zipper quickly, the noise loud enough to be heard in the other room.

"M-mell?"

"Chill, just a zipper." Mello smirked as he pulled out a ratty stuffed animal, holding It by two fingers, examining it closely, for just a moment looking like L.

L…

Mello looked again at the little bear, wondering how the redhead would find such comfort in the thing…

_Matt's my teddybear._ He thought to himself, smiling before pushing the suitcase aside, using his free hand to pull forward his black suitcase. He unzipped it, more quietly this time, as his towel fell to the floor at his feet. He quickly retrieved a pair of black boxers, slipping them on with one hand, which proved to be more complicated than you'd think.

After a minute or so of swearing and struggle, he got the boxers on and was about to turn back towards the room, bear in hand, when he froze, feeling a grip on his waist holding him back.

"What the?!- oh." Mello smiled and leaned into the touch. "Hey Matty," he purred. Suddenly, the blonde felt his neck become damp and shivered as he felt the redhead drag his tongue across his skin.

"Ugnnn," the boy moaned as the other boy began to lap at his neck. He leaned his head back, happily exposing more skin.

Matt stopped, smiling as he rest his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Mello lifted a hand weakly, Mr. Frizzles hanging there in his grip. He almost fell backwards as Matt squealed excitedly, releasing him in his pursuit for the animal.

The blonde rolled his eyes and smiled, watching the redhead retreat back into the room.

[Matt's POV]

YAY! I gots Mr. Firzzles! He always makes the bad things go away. I laughed to himself, noticing how childish I was being. But, I mean, who cares right? I sure don't…Mr. F has always been there for me; during hard times, Mello's fits, and times when I would remember my parents…He's always been there for me and I love him. I smiled to the bear, giving him a quick kiss, not caring if Mello would see.

With my buddy secured safely under the blankets, I flopped down beside him, nuzzling my face into a pillow. I grinned as I remembered what had just happened: Mello and me in the living room. Oh, how I love to have him melt in my arms… It nothing compared to the way he makes me melt though. I guess I'll just have to get more practice. Yes, I would definitely like that.

Just then, I heard the door to the room close. Mello. Might as well start practicing now, am I right? I sat up quickly, almost tearing Mr. Frizzles from the blankets as I jumped off the bed and towards the blonde. I laughed when he froze and looked like he was about to piss his pants.

I smiled before placing a teasing kiss on his lips. God, I loved doing that…His lips are so soft! I looked into his eyes (those were beautiful too) and saw he had relaxed a little. I winked at him before pulling him back into a passionate kiss, my tongue asking for entrance immediately.

I don't know for sure exactly how long I moaned...Must have been a long time, because man, that was nice. I moaned as he opened his mouth and his tongue met mine. I always got violent butterflies when he does this; he's really a good kisser.

I felt him smile at the sound and gasped as he wrapped a hand around my waist. He continued to kiss me when he started to grab my bottom, spanking me gently whenever he would break the kiss then come back for more.

There are those butterflies again. Holy Super Mario, I am loving this! I decided to take a chance and blow slightly into his mouth during the kiss.

Whoa. That was the loudest moan I've ever heard from him! I tried it again and my back was immediately slammed down as it met the mattress. I was surprised, but let loose a moan when Mello began to hump me gently, kissing me hard.

How is it even possible to feel this good. I ask you. It must be illegal… Wait, what was he doing now? W-was he? Was he- "OHH! NN!" I bucked my hips forward when Mello grabbed my erection through my boxers, grabbing it gently every time he deepened the kiss.

Then it hit me. We shouldn't be doing this…I should stop this now, or else we might regret it later…

"NNN!" I yelled. Mello had began to palm me roughly, his tongue in my mouth. Oh screw it, this is too good to stop. I began to kiss him back roughly, his lips becoming bruised.

Mello noticed my sudden actions, and pulled back, smirking. "Matt," he began in a warning tone. I just ignored it and tried to pull him back down to me. He needs to get down here. Now.

His grin widened. "Matt, what about our little agreement?"

"Hmm?" I asked, too caught up in the moment to think straight.

"You said we need to wait." I felt him lean forward and nuzzle his face into my neck, his hand quickening the ministrations.

I moaned loudly, my hips moving of their own accord. "Unn, I don't-ahh- I don't care…"

My boyfriend slowed his hand, and pulled away to look at me. "No, we need to stop. You're thinking with your dick. Now c'mon," he shifted to look at the clock on the bedside table, "It's six in the morning and I'm hungry." Mello off me and held out a hand.

"What? You get me horny and then you suddenly say 'no, I'm hungry?'" This wasn't fair. I pouted and fell back against the bed.

"Oh c'mon Matty." He reached forward and ran a hand across my stomach. Oh god, that tickled.

He saw my growing smile as I tried with all my might to hold it back. He caught on and smirked before quickly running his fingers along my chest as burst out giggling.

"Haha! Mell- ha! St-stop it! Hahaha!" I wriggled around on the mattress, trying to escape the hands, "Th-hi- this isn't fair!"

Mello smiled and stopped to pull me up by a hand. I reluctantly stood up, still trying to hold back a smile as he brought me into a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into my neck. I finally let the smile show as I hugged him back, his skinny waist pressed against mine.

"I love you Mells." I murmured quietly into the blonde's ear.

"I love you too Matty," he whispered, pulling me into a quick but passionate kiss before pulling away.

I looked down at the floor. "So…Can…Can we..." I blushed, embarrassed to be asking such a manly question, "Still cuddle?"

Mello turned around from where he had been standing at the door, flipping the light switch on so the room brightened. He grinned and winked seductively. I grabbed my stomach unconsciously as the butterflies rampaged my stomach.

"Hmm, cuddle you ask?" He lifted a hand to his chin, looking like that one statue they have in museums, the Thinker I think it's called.

I nodded shyly, my cheeks red.

He began to walk towards me slowly. "Cuddle with my Mattykins? That does sound like fun. I don't see why not."

I smiled widely. I don't know why, but even after knowing Mello for so many years already, I still get that giddy feeling around him. You'd think it would just go away with time, but it's actually the exact opposite. I wonder if he feels that way too…

He stood in front of me and reached down to grab my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. He noticed how I looked at him and quickly looked away.

"You certainly are the shy one tonight. What's gotten into you?" He asked, ruffling my hair.

I smiled and looked at him, his electrifying gaze making mine shine. I shrugged and looked away, casting a sideways glance at him. "Just flirty," Was my response.

He chuckled lightly, heading for the door. "So. Now that we're up, I guess we should start unpacken huh?"

"Sure." I followed him out into the living room as he opened the door, flipping on the light switch in the other room as he looked around, the wind outside still howling loudly.

"What the hell is with this storm?" He commented, walking over to the pile of suitcases still lying by the door.

I looked towards the window, just now noticing the view of the town it had, the little lights blurred by the wet glass. "I dunno. It's kinda cool though."

Mello turned around with a questioning looked and rolled his eyes as he turned back to the suitcases. "Yeah, you didn't think that earlier." He teased quietly, unzipping a black duffel bag full of chocolate.

"I know. But you have to admit, now that you look at it, the view is pretty aweso-" I paused, hearing a noise. I looked over to Mello and he was standing still too, straining to listen to the sound.

"What is that?" He asked, standing up.

I shrugged, walking over to my bag, unzipping it to reveal my phone, vibrating. "Oh. Just my phone."

Mello looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who would be calling you this early?"

"I don't know." I flipped open the device and stiffened.

There, on the screen in big black letters, was the caller ID.

Near.

* * *

**What is Near doing back in this story?! What will happen next? x) Please review to find out! And I am planning to update at the latest tomorrow afternoon, or even later tonight =3 REMEMBER THE FOUR R's!**

**-Molly C:**


	11. Barney is Sexy

**Yay! Plot! X3 But worry not, there is fluff too :3 I would never deprive you of the wonderful stuff :D And we have Near in this chappy! (again CX)**

**And thank you to all the wonderful readers that reviewed and for putting this story on your favorites list! you are all so awesome =3**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_There, on the screen in big black letters, was the caller ID._

_Near._

_****_

[Matts POV]

I stood still, the phone still vibrating in my grip. I quickly looked over to Mello, trying to come up with a quick lie. Well, not really a lie. I could never lie to Mello.

"Well? Who is it?" He sounded confused.

I turned back to look at the phone in my hands, the device finally stilling.

I can't tell Mello. If he found out it was Near, I wouldn't have a second to explain before he- wait…I don't even know why he called! Why am I so worried? I shivered slightly, the cold against my bare chest. Just habit I guess.

"Um. Near…?" I shrugged and turned around, tossing the black phone to Mello.

He caught it and looked at me for a moment before looking back to the device. "Near?"

"Yeah- but I swear, I don't know why he called…" I wonder why he had in the first place…

"The hell?" He scowled and tossed the phone onto the couch, where it instantly starting buzzing again.

Me and Mell both looked over to the couch. I shuffled over to it and picked it up, seeing the same caller ID.

"Near?" Mello asked, walking over.

"Yeah…Should I answer?"

"Why? He's probably just calling to rub it in my face that he beat me." He clenched his teeth, his temples bulging as his hands turned to fists.

I looked worriedly at him. No. Near wouldn't do that…And if he did, I'd just have to go shove a stick up his ass. I turned back to the phone.

"I'm gonna answer it."

"What wh-" Too late. I had already flipped open the phone.

I paused, unsure of what to say. Might as well start off with something genius.

"Hello?"

Yeah. Real unique.

Static. _"Matt?"_

I looked over to Mello then to the floor, shifting my weight from foot to foot. Mello just stood there, a questioning look on his face as he strained to hear the conversation.

"Y-yes?"

Mello walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing his head close to hear better.

"_Matt, this is Near."_

"I know. What do you want."

"_My apologies for calling so early. Might I ask…Is Mello there? In the room? Given your abilities, I'm positive you have a room, am I right?"_

"Yeah, we have a room…And Mello's here with me, why?"

Silence.

Mello quickly took the phone from my hands, bringing the receiver up to his ear.

[Mellos POV]

What the hell did Near want?

I took the phone from Matt, frustrated.

"Near, what the_ fuck_ do you want." I didn't have time for his games. I wanted to be with Matt, not talking to this freak.

"_Ah, Mello. Nice to hear from you. Indeed, I have called with a request, a question rather."_

I glanced over at Matt and he shrugged, not knowing what the albino was hinting at. "I'm listening."

"_My question to you is…Why did you leave?"_

"Jackass, you know full well while I left."

"_Mello, not everything requires fowl language. L always warned you about it."_

I stiffened. I didn't miss the emphasis on the name.

"Don't say that name."

There was quiet laughter on the other end. _"And why shouldn't I?"_

I scowled and pulled away from Matt, stomping into the middle of the room. "Listen here BASTARD, don't you EVER say that name! And how DARE you call us to talk about this SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" I felt like my head was going to explode. I was sure my face was red by now.

"_Mello, oh Mello, always the one quick to temper." _There was a short pause and the sound of someone sighing. "_I only ask of you one thing… Your help."_

I froze, my chest throbbing as my heart rate beat out of control. What was this bastard talking about? I'm sure this is a tactic to get me off guard; he wants something. And this isn't it.

"Help? What makes you think I'll give you my mother fucking _help_?!"

"_Yes, help, and I ask it of you in all honesty. I want to put this behind us. For L. We need to avenge him, Mello. We are his successors. It is our duty…." _I heard Near shift before remaining silent for a moment.._"As the current Ls."_

He can't be serious. Is he suggesting…? Is he really suggesting…That I beat him? And now he's asking for my help... I paused as I heard the voice come through the receiver again, a scowl forming on my face again. I couldn't believe he would go this far. Just to make me angry.

"_Of course, I will give you time to think this over as I am sure you need it. I will go. I will hear from you with time I presume? Goodnight Mail. Goodnight Mihael." _I heard the line go dead and looked at the device angrily. I flipped it closed harshly and turned to Matt, who had been standing right behind me. I glared at the phone again and shoved it into the redhead's chest, storming into our room and slamming the door behind me, not caring if the neighbors woke up.

[Matts POV]

I squeaked as my phone was suddenly shoved to my chest, fumbling to catch it before it fell to the carpeted floor just as I heard a door slam behind me.

What had Near said? I had only heard parts of the conversation and was not about to ask Mello what had happened. All that I had heard was that Near had asked Mello of something and from the blonde's facial expression, he was not happy to hear it.

I looked over at the door before shuffling over to it, a shiver traveling down my spine as the cold once again hit my bare chest.

I had to admit though, angry as Mello might have been, that was quite a sight. Mello standing there in his boxers in all of his pissed off glory. Yes, I know that's cruel to be happy when Mello was angry, but I can only be so politically correct with these hormones rushing through my system.

Shaking my head to rid my mind of these thoughts, I tossed my phone back over onto the couch and turned back to the door, raising my hand to gently knock on the door.

"M-Mell?"

I heard a stifled sniffle come from the other side.

Was…Was Mello…_crying?_ He can't be…Mello doesn't cry…If he was crying then I was Super Mario.

Whoa…that would be cool.

Argh! Focus Matt. Focus. Boyfriend in pain. Have to do something.

I reached forward to grab the door handle, twisting my wrist slightly, and was surprised to have met no resistance. I cracked open the door just slightly. "Mells?"

Another sniffle. I opened the door just a little door more and looked around, seeing Mello hunched up on our bed, his back to me.

I walked inside and quietly shut the door behind me before slowly walking over to the sniffling figure.

"M-Matt?" Mello turned around and rubbed a frustrated hand across his cheek, ridding of any tears.

I stood and met his eyes before continuing to walk the distance left between me and the bed.

Mello followed m movements as I sat down on the mattress beside him. "Matt he-…He taunted me."

What? Near did?? …I'm sure Mell is just taking this out of proportion…He has to be. Near wouldn't call suddenly to just hurt my Mello.

Just then, Mello turned around to meet my eyes again, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. I hate to see him like this, I really do…I have to do something…

I was surprised when Mello leaned forwad to wrap his arms around me and rest his head on my chest as I slowly laid down on the mattress.

"He teased me about L."

I tensed and felt a comforting hand rub by stomach. "Oh Mell, I'm sorry."

He nuzzled his face farther into my neck.

"Are you sure he meant it in that way?"

There was a pause. "Sounded pretty obvious," he mumbled.

"What else did he say?" I was truly curious.

I heard a sniffle and he shifted to press himself against me. I could feel my boxers start to get tighter.

"He said he wanted my help, and yours too, to avenge L."

It was quiet for a moment as we both thought in silence.

"So," I began, "are we going to? Help him I mean?"

"He doesn't need help. He's…He's number one." I felt my shoulder become damp as Mello started crying again. I have never seen him like this, he was always strong; never weak.

"Oh Mell." I ran a hand along his back, stopping to gently grab a handful of his arse. I smiled slightly at the soft moan that received. "I still think we should consider it. It would be easier with his help."

I felt Mell stiffen. "I would be hell with his help."

I sighed. "But you're both for the same cause…To avenge the death of someone so close to our hearts."

He laughed at this. "There you go, sounding like a soap opera again." I rolled my eyes as he sat up to look at me. "But it's true. We don't have to think about it soon though. For right now, let's just enjoy the time we have together."

Both him and I laughed when I said that. God, I do sound like some sappy romance show.

Mello chuckled again and sat up to rest on his knees. "Whatever. He's not getting an answer soon anyway. And I'm still hungry."

I rolled my eyes again as I was pulled up and into a tight embrace, ending with a soft peck on the lips. "C'mon, I need chocolate."

* * *

**Eh. Not the best chapter. Please review to tell me what you think! **

**And sorry all those Near fans out there for making him sound so evil XD It had to be done though :)**

**Review! *holds up picture of Mello's stash of chocolate* Or I will unleash a chocolate-deprived blonde on you all =]**

**-Molly :3**


	12. So Hot

**Yolah :3 I got a lot of people putting this story on their favorites list last chapter! :D and a couple of reviewers too ;D Please review though, it's really important- theyre what makes a good story! :D**

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed ;3**

**here's chappy 12 of Wammy Boys! ~Discalimer: I do not own Death Note, Barney, Seseme Street, Nintendo, your mama, your daddy, or Rascal Flatts. ^^**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next few days went by quickly for us. Mello has somewhat stopped his rants about the phone call and I…I have totally pimped OUT the suite.

Oh yeah. I totally have.

I just need one more thing though. A Wii. Everyone needs a Wii.

I stood in the living room, Mello on the couch eating a chocolate bar, as I thought about where I could get one.

"Hey Mell?"

He looked over at me and finished the last of the bar. "Yeah?"

"Is there a gaming store nearby?"

He looked at me funny just sat there for a minute.

I waved a hand in his direction. "Mell? Hello?"

My hand stood still in mid-air as Mello glared at me and slowly stood up from the couch. Oh no. He's gonna hurt me…

He tossed his half eaten chocolate bar onto the couch and started walking towards me.

"Um Mell?" I asked, trying not to sound frightened. This might be one of his mood swings, didn't want to chance it.

I felt my back meet with the wall as Mello leaned forward, his hands resting on the wall behind me, trapping me. Oh no.

"Matt?"

"Y-yes?" I squeaked, swallowing audibly.

He smirked and leaned forward. I cringed, waiting for the pain.

Instead, surprisingly, I felt lips on mine. I froze, not responding as Mello pressed himself closer to me, moaning softly and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling us close.

I had not expected that. But…I didn't say I didn't like it. When I realized it was my boyfriend's lips that were on mine, I smiled and let him pull us together, moaning along with him as his tongue made its way between my lips. Have I told you yet what a good kisser he is? Well he is a good one…A great one even.

I moaned louder as he backed me up against the wall, bucking his hips against me gently, a hand running through my messy hair and another one traveling down my body to rest at the ever growing bulge in my pants. I completely lost it and tossed my head back when he began to palm me through my jeans, his lips now leaving soft wet marks on my jaw and neck. Oh God, this is good.

[Mellos POV]

Oh GOD. OH FUCKING HELL.

Matt is so hot! I love him so much. As cliché as that probably sounds- but right now I don't give a crap, I just want my Matt and I want him NOW.

I tried with all the power in me to suppress a moan when I felt him lift a hand to my neck, pulling me to his lips roughly to start yet another wet kiss. He wants a wet kiss? I'll gladly give him one.

My eyes opened slightly to look at Matt through the kiss and truthfully…I nearly came then and there.

He stood there, his lips locked with mine and his face flushed, eyes fluttering open and shut whenever he moaned. Yes, I will show him a wet kiss and then I will have my Matty. I will ride my wild Matty and tame him to be mine and mine only.

But first- I had to get him on the floor…

"MMMatt! Nnn, Matt. Floor. Now."

I felt him stiffen but give in quickly, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me down on the floor so that I landed on top of him. I smirked as he pulled me back into a kiss. I hadn't expected him to give in that easily, or that fast for that matter. So hot.

Immediately, I brought my hand back to the bulge in his now tight pants and deepened the kiss. I had to get him to open his mouth more or I couldn't truly give him a good, hot kiss.

I squeezed gently on his penis.

"NNNN!" He violently bucked his hips up into my hand, pushing his lips harder against mine before moaning again, gasping, when I repeated the action. Perfect. I immediately slid my whole tongue into Matt's mouth, humming a moan as I quickened my hand that was on his crotch.

I seriously don't know if I can keep myself from fucking him right here and now if he keeps bucking his hips like that. It's so erotic and… dare I say it… _SO DAMN SEXY._

Screw waiting, I was gonna take him right here on the living room floor. If he gets angry, then so be it. But I will be happy because I will have finally taken up my natural position of Seme. And if he doesn-

"AH! M-Matt!" My arms begin to buckle under me, threatening to let me fall when I felt Matt's hand slide under my leather pants, fondling my..erm… hardness roughly.

"Oh MA-HAAATT," I clenched my teeth and threw my head back as he began pumping me quickly. "M-Matt. Pants…NNN! Off."

He pulled his hand out before sitting up to quickly strip of his jeans, myself doing the same but taking a second longer because of the leather. Sex and leather: not a good match. When we both had our pants and shirts thrown off, we both looked at each other and I swear, if I were to look closely, I could see Matt's heart beating.

I winked as I crawled over. "Horny much?"

He smirked and fell back onto his back, his arms held out to me. "Only for you." I crawled over and positioned myself so I was straddling his hips, my mouth by his neck, sucking gently. "You like 'em big?" I purred, my voice husky.

Matt moaned in my ear, quickly reaching down to stroke himself. I grabbed the hand and pinned it above his head and sat up so our lips were millimeters apart. "No," I whispered. "No hands."

I saw his eyes widen as he put two and two together before quickly fluttering closed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his cock twitch in anticipation. I smirked and released the hand and slowly worked my way down his lean body, leaving butterfly kisses every so often until my face was by his erection.

"Mmm, Matt." I licked my lips and looked into his eyes as they opened slightly, an electrifying gaze that went straight to my cock. I gently brought my face down to trail my tongue along the underside of the rod.

I smirked in victory when Matt practically shouted a moan and brought a hand to my hair, grabbing gently. Man, those noises he makes… They might just be the end of me.

Just when I thought Matt had calmed down somewhat, I surrounded the whole member, my throat throbbing slightly at having the big thing in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip quickly. This time, Matt truly screamed. But not only screamed, he screamed my _name._

That's it. Enough of the tease. I moaned loudly, straddling Matt's hips again and lifting his legs onto my shoulders. I knew this was going to hurt- I had experienced it from him- but I wanted him to know how good it felt; how awesome it felt to have the person you love inside of you. I looked down at the moaning, sweaty, horny boy below me.

"You ready?"

He panted heavily, throwing his head back. "Oh God, yes!"

That was good enough for me. I quickly brought to fingers to the redhead's mouth, moaning as they succumbed to the warm cavern of his mouth. When they were wet enough, I pulled them out- almost hesitantly, not wanting the feeling to go away- and brought them to his entrance.

"M-Mell," he breathed, "just go. Take me."

I froze, surprised at his words. Take him? Without preparation? A small whimpering moan escaped my lips. SO HOT.

I pulled back my hand and put them back by Matt's lips where they were immediately taken hostage again.

I brought the head of my cock to rub against his entrance before pushing it in slowly.

I clenched my teeth, trying to hold myself back as the tightness enveloped my throbbing organ. "Ahh, Matt…So…Tight!"

I almost lost it as he hummed a moan against my fingers, breathing heavily as his eyes closed in pleasure. He pulled his mouth back for just a moment before returning them to his mouth, muttering one small word. "Faster."

My own eyes fluttered closed before rocking my hips against Matt's burying myself to the hilt. We both screamed out in pleasure, not caring if the neighbors heard.

I pulled back so that I was almost completely out before pushing back in, this time hitting the bundle of nerves that almost sent Matt over the edge. Almost because just before I did this, I brought my hand from his mouth and reached down to hold his tip firmly. Not allowing his to cum.

"AHH! M-MELL! L-Let go! NNN!" he bucked his hips.

[End Mellos POV]

Mello looked down at the boy below him. He moaned loudly and pounded into the boy one last time before losing all physical control, releasing Matt as they both came violently together, screaming out each other's names.

They both lay on the floor, sticky messes as they panted heavily. Matt looked over weakly and reached out his arms to pull Mello close so that they meshed together like two puzzle pieces. Mello turned around in his arms to face the other boy. His eyes closed weakly, too tired after the mind blowing sex. Matt smirked and leaned forward, dragging his tongue along the blonde's jaw, relishing in the long moan he received.

"I love you Mells."

The blonde opened one eye tiredly before snuggling into Matt's side, draping a leg over him. "I love you too Matty."

* * *

**:O lol review! And please in the review tell me what your favorite part was and what you want to see in the next chapter and or anything else you see fit. PLease don't just say "whoa." or "Cool." I need _reviews_ please! x3**

**thank yous and I love you alls :D**

**-Molly C:**


	13. Pancakes

**Hello again! I am so sorry for not updating this week, it was torture not to be able to write! :( seriously, this was a crazy busy week at school and i just couldn't write. BUT! :D It's spring break starting today and I get to write for a whole week! :D How cool is that?! lol so I will be updating quickly ^^ **

**And thank you so very very much to my reviewers! :3 i especially loved **Krystin GajanXD!!!333**'s review! XD thank you so much you totally made my day ;D and so did my other reviewers! :3 keep the awesomeness comen! :))**

**Now I bring you chapter 13 of Wammy Boys! =D Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Hey Mell?" Matt asked the next morning, walking into their room where Mello still lay, spread out on the bed, lying peacefully.

_So sexy…_Matt thought, smiling as the blonde groaned and turned on his side, an arm thrown over his face to block out the light.

Matt looked over to the digital clock lying on the bedside table before putting his hands on his hips and staring at the blonde with a cocky smile on his face.

Having woken up a while ago, he was already fully dressed and had a little surprise for his man waiting in the kitchen. A big plate of chocolate chip pancakes, smothered in chocolate syrup with large chunks of milk chocolate on the top. Oh yeah, he could totally own Martha Stewart in a pancake contest.

"Meeelll!" The redhead sang softly, his hands falling to his side as he tip toed over to the bed. He leaned forward to hold himself up by the mattress, leaning his lips down to plant a soft kiss on Mello's cheek.

One of the blonde's eyes fluttered open, the electrified gaze behind it unfocused as he felt the lips move away. "Nnn, Matt…Five more," he yawned, "five more minutes…"

Matt smirked and leaned down again, bringing his hands to the blonde's face and turning his head to look at him before crashing his lips against the other's in a long, passionate kiss.

Quickly, Mello came to, widening his eyes at the touch before closing them slowly, kissing back. He whined as the redhead ended the kiss with a wet noise as their lips parted.

"Nope. C'mon, breakfast." He walked over towards the door.

"But Maaatt!" He slumped back down into the mattress pouting before looking over to Matt, trying furiously not to smile as he looked at him with a cocky smile. He grunted and sat up, his arms lying limp in his laps as he looked up to the redhead, an innocent expression on his face. "Fine. But one more thing."

Matt gave him a questioning look and walked back over to his boyfriend, sitting down on the bed. "And what could that be."

The blonde purred huskily before moving closer to the redhead, bringing a hand over to palm the boy through his jeans. He licked his lips as he was awarded a long, wanting moan. He shifted so that his lips were close to touching. "One last kiss? Please Mattles?"

The redhead let out a stifle moan, biting his lip as the hand on his cock quickened. This truly was his ultimate weakness. His eyes fluttered open to look at the blonde smiling down at him. He weakly brought up a hand to grasp the back of Mello's neck, pulling him down into a long kiss.

He still couldn't get over the feeling. Every time he would kiss Mello, his breath would catch in his throat and become lost in the feeling of the soft lips gently sucking on his own. It was like heaven.

Mello smirked into the kiss as the hand around his neck tightened when the redhead felt his tongue on his bottom lip. He moaned softly and pulled away, a small trail of saliva between their tongues. The blonde winked and kissed the boy's lips in another kiss, this time a quick and innocent one.

Matt sighed happily, pulling his man down to hold him, whining when he met resistance.

"Maaattt? What's for breakfast?" Mello rolled over onto his side to lie next to the redhead, nuzzling into the boys neck, purring softly.

"Pancakes."

"Mmm," Mello shifted to drag his tongue along the redhead's neck, laughing at the low moan that was released. He jumped up and off the bed, skipping to the door. He turned around when he heard Matt snicker. "Yes?"

The redhead chuckled, gesturing with his eyes the fact that he was still naked from last night.

Mello looked at himself and a blush formed on his cheeks. He stuck his tongue out at the redhead and shuffled over to the dresser, hurriedly pulling on a pair of Matt's boxers.

"Um, excuse me mister. I believe those are mine." Matt gave a lopsided smile at the boy.

"Your point?" Mello returned the smile before skipping out into the kitchen, Matt doubling over laughing as he saw that Mello had put the underwear inside out so that the tag was hanging out and read 'Property Matt.' He smiled and shook his head as he got up and followed the blonde into the kitchen. He looked around, not seeing the other boy. He gasped when he felt someone grab his hips from behind.

"Chocolate?" Mello purred, moving Matt's hips so he was swaying from side to side.

Matt smiled and let his head fall back to get a glance at his man. "You like?"

The blonde smirked. "Depends. This position or the pancakes. 'Cause frankly, I love both."

The redhead chuckled, turning around in the hold to face the other boy, bringing his arms up to rest on Mello's shoulders.

"You gonna eat 'em?"

"Hell yeah!" Mello gave Matt a quick peck on the lips before skipping over to the kitchen table and sitting down in front of the plate.

The redhead smiled and rolled his eyes, walking over to the couch in the living room, which was easily seen from where the blonde was sitting. He stretched out and rested his head against the arm, tilting his head to look at the happy chocolate addict just a few feet away. He sighed happily and brought a hand to rest under his head.

He then glanced over to their suitcases still sitting by the door, waiting to be unpacked.

He jumped when he felt something vibrate underneath him. His pants? He let out an irritated sigh as he failed to find the offending thing, wondering if it really was his pants vibrating. He jumped off the couch, and found his phone, still lying where it was tossed carelessly over there by him earlier. HE grabbed the device and flopped back down onto the couch. He took a quick glance over to Mello, and winked when he saw the raised eyebrow and stilled fork. The blonde just rolled his eyes and returned to his meal.

The redhead turned his attention back to the phone, flipping it open to see a new text message. From Near? He chuckled quietly. _Since when had Near text?_ He opened it.

_Matt, do you have an answer for me?_

The redhead stared at the message, confused. Then he realized what he meant. Before they had fallen asleep last night Mello had told him what the phone conversation had been about.

He replied quickly, his fingers expertly finding each key.

_Not yet I still need 2 tlk 2 Mello. Wen do u need an answer?_

The device vibrated again a minute later.

_Soon. Kira will not wait._

Matt sighed and looked over again to Mello, who was now happily relaxing in the chair, a hand to his stomach.

"I love you Matty, and your pancakes are damn good."

The redhead laughed, scooting over on the couch as Mello walked over to the couch, lying down next to him.

"So. I just got a text message."

"Congratulations," came the response as the blonde wrapped a leg around his.

"From Near."

"Oh. What did he say."

"He needs an answer Mell. He said Kira's not gonna wait."

The blonde groaned in annoyance. Last night Matt had talked to him about they should just go ahead and work with him to avenge L.

"And you still want to?"

"Mhm."

Mello groaned again, nuzzling his face into the redhead's chest as if that would make all his troubles go away.

"I still hate him." Was the muffled response.

"You hate everyone."

Mello sat up to glare at the boy beside him. "I do not!"

Matt gave a cocky smile and captured the blonde's lips in his before pulling away, loving the wet noises that were made as Mello kept sucking on his lips. The redhead pulled away and hugged the blonde loosely as he lay beside him. "Chillax, I'm just kidding."

"Not funny." There was a pause. "Fine. I'll do it. But only if you promise…" He lifted a hand to rub his neck, something he did whenever he was thinking. His face lit up as he thought of an idea. "Only if you promise to kiss me every time I beat Near to something."

The redhead rolled his eyes and slid his hand down to gently spank the naughty blonde. "Deal."

Mello nuzzled into the boy happily as said boy reached for his phone and flipped it open. _Another message?_"

_Also, in case you haven't found out, I too have left Wammy's._

Matt's eyes widened. He had not been expecting that. He looked back to the message.

_I have a family fund I have found and am using to my advantage. Also, I have set up a 'headquarters' in LA, which I now currently reside in. If you are wondering, I left shortly after you, but I have had this area in Los Angeles for many years as a precaution. If need be, you two may stay here too if you choose to assist me. _

Matt sat still when he finished. _Geez, all this proper grammar in a text is making my head hurt…_ He replied a quick message:

_K. Mello agreed and so do I._

Short, sweet, and to the point. He cuddled with Mello until he felt the device buzz once again.

He read it and looked over to the blonde almost asleep beside him. He tossed his phone onto the ground and ran a gentle hand through blonde hair. He slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep as well as he thought over the last message Near had sent.

'_your plane leaves tomorrow at 11pm See you there.'_

**Please review you awesome people you! :3**

**-Molly :D**

* * *


	14. Matts Comfy Pillow

**Yes, another long awaited chapter of Wammy Boys! And if you didn't noticed, I have in fact omitted the 'updated regularly' clause in the summary for the story. It's not that I absolutely love writing this story and posting new chapters- because I do!- I just never expected to get this busy... BUT I have written another chapter! :D And the next one will be coming up in the next few days ;)**

**So here is chapter 14! =D I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, the universe, Barney, Spongebob, or the Easter Bunny **

**Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

[Mellos POV]

Finally. After two damn hours of sitting in that god damned airport, we're finally on the plane. And why, might I add, did Near have to schedule a flight at eleven 'o-fucking' clock at night?!

I let out a low growl and slump down into my seat.

[Matts POV]

I'm scared. Mello does _not _like it when he has to do things late at night. I should know, one time when we were at Wammys and I woke him up because I was scared of the thunder, he punched me in the balls and said 'talk to me in the morning.' Yeah, I know right?

I looked over at the furious blonde two seats away from me. The plane we were in was so big. I mean, I've never been on one (that I can remember) so I wouldn't be the one to talk, but _damn,_ this was a huge plane. There must be twenty rows in this thing, three seats next to three other seats, repeating itself to the very back of the aircraft.

I gave a cocky smile at the blonde from where I was sitting at the window. "Why you sitting so far away from me?" I teased.

"'N'case I have to piss."

... "Excuse me?"

"If I have to go to the bathroom, I sure as hell am _not_ going to climb over these god damned seats to get to the isle. I'd rather piss my pants.

I just stared, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. "Well aren't you a pocket full of sunshine."

Ha! I got him. He slowly turned to look at me, a death glare on his face. He met my gaze and held it for what seemed like five minutes. He hated it when I said that. It always made the song 'Pocketful of Sunshine' get stuck in his head and it was hilarious.

"Bastard," he hissed.

"Someone's grumpy." I pushed up my arm rest and scooted over to sit next to the blonde. I laughed quietly at the small smile forming on my boyfriends lips. I gently nuzzled my face into his neck. "Relax Melly-bean, it's a long flight, you can sleep on the way." I pulled away slowly, grinning. "And if you want, you can lay your head in my lap…"

He rolled his eyes shoved me playfully as a loud, male voice sounded over the speakers.

"Attention passengers, we will be taking off momentarily-"

Yeah, yeah. Just take off already. I looked over at Mello again and leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before scooting back over to my seat and fastening my seatbelt.

[Mellos POV]

Well damn.

I slowly lifted a hand to my cheek where Matt had kissed me, looking over at him. He sat with his back just slightly turned, his head resting on his hands, looking out the window. What was he looking at? It's pitch black outside...

I shifted slightly, thinking. Oh screw it. I looked to make sure Matt still wasn't looking at me and quietly moved over to the next seat. I breathed slowly, not wanting him to hear me before wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him into an embrace.

I laughed at the squeak that he let loose as I brought a hand down to caress the buldge in his pants.

"M-Mell?"

"Y-Yes?" I mimicked.

"Umm, there are other people here, Mello." He turned his head to face me, a smirk on his face.

"Mmm, your point?"

I felt him giggle softly. "My point is, Mello, let's just wait until we're alone okay?"

Alone? Even better. "Fine." I gave him one last squeeze and pulled away, this time staying in the seat closest to Matt.

"Now there's the happy Mells I love." He brought a hand to my thigh, bringing it up to just brush my penis.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, and shifted to fish my phone out of my pocket, starting a text message. Well, not really. I just wanted to get my mind off of that hand on my leg. God knows what will happen if I get horny on this plane...

~3 hours later~

[Matts POV]

_Mario, Mario, wherefore art thou Mario?_

I stirred, waking up from my strange dream. Whoa...Was I gay in my dreams too? Freaky...

I shifted slightly, suddenly becoming aware of Mello's head in my lap. I smiled and brought a hand down to the sleeping form, running my hand through his soft hair.

"Nnn, Matt..." He twisted slightly, changing position. "Go back to sleep..."

I laughed slightly. "And how do you expect me to do that when there is a gorgeous blonde in my lap?" I whispered, not wanting to wake up the others on the plane.

"Just do it," He nuzzles his face into my legs more, "and stop moving dammit, your buldge is comfy. Go back to sleep."

Well! I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, pouting at the lack of light. I wonder what time it is... Didn't Mello have his phone in his pocket?

Hmm...

Trying not to shift at all, I slowly reached towards his pocket...slowly...slowly...

I jumped as the captains voice came over the speakers.

"Sorry to wake anyone, but I would just like to point out that is is 2am, approximately three hours left in hour flight together. We shall be landing in Los Angeles soon. Thank you."

Well okay then. 2 am. I brought my hand back to rest at the small of my blonde's back, thinking idly.

[Mellos POV]

_God _Matt is comfy! Yeah, yeah, it's probly weird to think that using my boyfriend's ball sack as a pillow is odd, but I don't care, I'm tired. I snuggled into him more.

When I heard the captains voice over the loudspeaker, I groaned. Mello no likey loud noises when tired... I smiled slightly when I felt a hand rest on my back. I love how touchy feely Matt could get...

Okay, so we have three more hours? Yay, more sleepy for Melly. I grinned and gently brought a hand back to grasp the pne at my back, bringing it forward and entertwining out fingers before slowly falling back asleep.

* * *

**;D oh, how I love to write fluff. lol please R&R!! :)**

**Ciao! :]**

**-Molly**


	15. Limos, Huge Rooms, and Nears, Oh My!

**I'm back! =D I apologize for the late update, it shouldn't happen again :3 Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers for last chapter! :D ~hands each reader a cookie~ Please keep those reviews coming! :) There isn't much plot in this chappy, but there will be next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Peter Pan, or the old lady that lives on your street **

**Enjoy! =]**

* * *

[Matt's POV]

My eyes shot open as I was jerked forward. Damn this bumpy road. I looked out the window of the black limo, wondering where Near had sent us to. I couldn't see a thing it was so dark. Mello's eyes fluttered open from where his head lay in my lap. Somehow he always ended up there...Am I really that comfy? I smirked as he stratched and sat up as the car slowly stopped.

I stifled a yawn as I stepped out of the car and into the night. At first I was surprised to have found it waiting for us at the airport, but I was so tired I didn't really care, but Mello, being the ever cautious badass he is, had to freakin interrogate the poor guy.

I looked back at the black clad driver as he opened the trunk. He still looks a bit shaken...

I walked over and took the suicases from the trunk, thanking the driver, before walking over to stand by Mello, our eyes adjusting to the darkness as the limo drove away.

Whoa... I stood silently, my mouth hanging open as I stared at the huge structure standing before me. My grip tightened on the red suitcase that I was holding as I looked over to Mello. He was just standing there, not saying anything. He kinda looked a little badass...with his chain hanging from his pocket and his rosary moving with the wind as it hung around his neck, the bottom part stuck on his collar, making the beads rattle.

This place was ginormous! It looked like it had more than twenty stories and a hundred times as many windows. It almost looked like a large hotel but without the hotely-ness... Headquarters was a more appropriate name.

I turned my attention back to the building as a shiver ran down my spine. The place was _huge_. With the light rain hitting it at an angle and the clouds overhead casting shadows everywhere, Nears placelooked like a sky scraper. Maybe its just my gamer instincts, but this place looked like trouble.

"I hope there's elevators," Mello mumbled, lifting his suitcases with a heave and trudging towards the entrance.

I shivered again, bringing my shoulders up in an attempt to bury my cold neck in them.

I began trudging up the long path, a few steps behind a thought occured to me. "Isn't LA supposed to be, I dunno, sunny and warm?" I called up to my sexy man. No response.

Hmph. It was a reasonable question...

-General overview-

When the blondefinally got to the entrance, he paused briefly before looking around, noting each security camera. He walked forward and after a series of affirmative beeps emiited from the cameras, was permitted to walk into the building by two large sliding doors which revealed a long hallway, suprisingly light compared with the gloomy night, and a young woman walking towards them. She appeared short in height but large in presence, carrying a dignified air.

"Mihael...Mail..."

Mello nodded as Matt caught up with the blonde and set his suitcase down, lifting his chin in greeting. "Sup."

"You may call me Hal. Near has been waiting for you. Come in, come in."

Inside, Hal took the suitcases and set them aside before reaching for her belt.

Suddenly, there were a series of clanging metal noises as Mello quickly pulled out his weapon. As soon as the blonde had seen the woman reach for her belt, his first reaction was to grab the gun. He cocked it quickly, the sound echoing through the hall.

"Whoa, Mell! What the hell?!" The redhead yelled, instinctively backing away, his hands in the air.

Mello looked at the petite woman staring wide eyed at him, her hand resting on her belt.

"Mihael. Relax-" Hal started.

"Yeah, dude, chill! Put that thing away!" Matt interrupted.

Mello paused, looking again at the womans hand then looking her in the eyes before lowering the gun. "...Wh-what were you reaching for?"

Hal moved her hand again, taking out a walkie talkie and holding it in front of her.

"Oh." Mello looked around, embarassed, and brought a hand up to rub his neck. "S-sorry..I-I thought..."

The woman nodded slowly before bringing the device up to her mouth. There was static before she spoke.

Mello looked over at the redhead, who gave him an annoyed glare, the blonde giving a defensive shrug in response.

"Rester, please come to the entrance, your assistance is needed to carry the boys' luggage."

Silence.

"Gotcha." Came the fuzzy response.

Hal turned to the boys. "Come. I will show you to your room."

The newcomers shared a quick glance before following the woman down the hall. While they walked, Mello felt his phone buzz and reached into his pockets. He flipped open the device and read the new text message. '**Haha she said come.'**The blonde rolled his eyes and continued walking.

The boys looked around. The place was so plain...Each hallway was painted pale colors, reminding the boys of a certain albino. However, the place was not that plain. for in each hallway hung a large chandelier, the llight bouncing off the facets, every once in a while blinding Matt momentarily. A few minutes passed of walking and waiting for elevators before the woman spoke again.

"While you two get settled, Roger will be arriving shortly to bring you food." She paused at the end of a wide hallway, knocking twice to make sure no one was in the room. She pulled a ring of keys out of her pocket, glancing over at Mello before doing so, as though worried he might almost kill her again.

[Mellos POV]

I rolled my eyes when I caught Hal's glance. I mean, c;mon, it was one mistake. It looked like she was reaching for a gun. It's not my fault.

My thoughts were interrupted as Hal opened the door, exposing a large suite, and I mean _huge!_

I followed Matt into the room, casting a side glance at Hal as I passed her. My eyes immediately went to to the big, white fridge standing in the kitchen. I wonder if there's any chocolate... I licked my lips and headed over there while Matt talked to Hal.

[Matts POV]

As I walked in, I was amazed at how big the place was. I smirked when I noticed Mello's retreating arse, probably looking for chocolate no doubt. I turned my attention back to the woman standing by the entrance.

"Now," she began, "if you two need anything, let me know. I will send Commander Rester."

I nodded, not really caring and looked back at Mello, his butt in the air and the rest of his body _inside_ the refrigerator.

I looked back towards Hal.  
"Now if -whoa..." I paused. Where did she go? She was just here!

I turned back to Mells. "Dude, that Hal chick totally just disappeared! It was like...magical!"

Mello looked back at me, his cheeks filled with chocolate and gave me a questioning look. "Yeah, whatever Matt."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch sitting in the middle of the large living room, facing a large TV . So why were we here anyway?

...Oh yeah. To help near defeat the evil that is Kira.

That sounded so ninja.

Hmm... I looked at the television then to my suitcase.

Video game time!

[Mellos POV]

God, chocolate is so good.  
I licked the excess chocolate off of my lips and closed the refigerator door with a well aimed kick and looked back at Matt, liking the position I found him currently in.

He was bending over his suitcase, his tongue poking out slightly in concentration and his shirt slowly sliding up his chest as he struggled to pull something out.

"Oi," I called, startling him, "you mind keeping that position but removing your pants?" I gave him a suggestive wink as his his cheeks turned crimson.

"You mind helping me set up my games?" He called back in response.

"Maybe."

I looked around, and not finding anything better to do, walked over to the redhead.

"What does my sexy man need help with?" I asked, pulling off my leather jacket and tossing it onto the nearest couch.

~3 hours later~

[Matts POV]

Oh yeah. This place is pimpin'.

I put my hands on my hips, admiring my handiwork. With Mello's help I was able to hook up all my game systems and set up the couch so that me and Mells could snuggle and I could still play games.

I know, I'm a genius right?

I sighed contentedly and plopped down onto the couch, thinking about what to do next.

While we had unpacked, Mell and I had gotten a good look around the suite and were surprised to find that it was actually bigger than we thought! It had two big rooms- one for me and one for Mells (we quickly decided we were sharing a room)- a living room, a connected kitchen, connected bathrooms to each bedroom, a television room, and even a dining room! But I mean, seriously, who would need such a big room? Why would Near have had such a large place ready for him? He must have known that he would need it...Oh well, I'll find out later.

My thoughts were interrupted as Mells walked out of one of the bathrooms, wearing nothing but a pair of thin, black boxers.

"Hey sexy," I greeted.

He winked at me and turned on the TV just as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out a few seconds later, breaking a sweat, and flipped it open to see that I had a new text message...from Near?

'**Welcome. Meet me downstairs tomorrow morning. We have much to discuss.'**

**

* * *

:O what will happen next? Please send me suggestions or things you want to happen next! :) And please review! I love reviews! and I love readers! :D Please, I want to love you! =]**


	16. Near's Request

**Yay for quick updates! :) Thank you to all the awesome people who put this story on story alert and favorites and reviewed! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the sexyness that is Matt or Mello ^^**

**This chappy has a lot of plot but if I get enough reviews, next chappy wil be fluffy! ;D**

* * *

7AM found the two Wammy boys restlessly waiting in the lobby of Near's headquarters, anxious for Near's arrival.

Matt shuffled his feet and turned to the male standing next to him. "What do you think he wants?"

Mello just cast a quick glance at the redhead before responding with a half hearted shrug.

Both boys immediately turned their attention to the nearest hallway as they saw a flash of white clothing.

[Near's POV]

When I saw my peers standing there, I momentarily forgot just why they were here. I had to fight the urge turn back, the habit I have developed whenever teasing was imminent.

I shuffled into the lobby, my eyes downcast before standing a few feet away from the boys.

"Good morning," I greeted softly, making eye contact.

There was a short pause before they made any move to respond.

[Matts POV]

I was surprised to see that Near has really changed since we last saw him...He had dark rings under his eyes and his skin was more pale-if that's even possible. What had he been doing that could make him look so...dead?

When he made the quiet greeting, I hesitated, not wanting to make Mells mad by answering first. Yeah, he gets mad about that kind of stuff. I look down at my feet then to Mello.

"Mornin'."

[Mellos POV]

After his muffled hello, I didn't make any move to answer. I stood there glaring at the albino, wishing I could shoot him but remembering that Rester had taken my gun. Something about Hal freaking out...

We looked each other in the eye for what seemed like an eternity but in reality what had been a minute or two. Near was first to break the silence.

"Mello," he began, "if we are to work together on this, I think it is for the best for us to make amends." He didn't look back up at me.

I had half a mind to unleash my one hundred fourteen pounds of pure fury on the Q-tip then and there, but being the level headed guy I am, I held back. I did give him another death glare though.

I might as well agree. We are working for the same thing after all...I still didn't trust this guy though. And it looks like he's been through Hell and back already...Like I care.

Looking towards Matt for a moment, we exchanged quick nods before we stood next to each other, silently evaluating the albino before us.

"Agreed."

-General Overview-

Near closed his eyes in approval, nodding slightly. "Much appreciated." He turned and began walking towards another hallway, Hal and Rester appearing as if from nowhere, summoning them to follow.

"Now that we have that settled," the pale boy began, "on to more pressing matters."

The party reached the end of the hallway a few seconds later, meeting a large black door, which was quickly opened by Rester, before they walked in.

The room was well lit, the walls painted starch white and a row of computers adorning the side wall. Opposite the computers was a simple sitting area, consisting of two white couches and a round glass table. Off to the end of the room, connected to a short hallway, was a medium sized kitchen with stools adorning a counter top. All in all, it was a standard research area.

Matt couldn't keep his eyes off the computers. It was a gamer Heaven! With all these computers, he began imagining all he could do. He almost lost all control when he saw the chairs resting in front of the devices.

[Matts POV]

Swivel chairs! Score!

I smiled like an idiot as I followed the group to the couches, throwing myself onto one next to Mello.

Near, Hal, and Rester sat opposite us as Near brought a knee up to his chest, absentmindedly twirling a lock of his hair.

"Now," he began, "I feel we should start with discussing our plan of action."

"Yeah, about that," I started, leaning back on the couch and bringing my hands to the back of my head while I made my feet comfortable on the table, "how do you plan to catch this 'Kira?' Do we have any leads? Any weapons?"

There was a pause as I waited for an answer. I mean, _did_ they have any leads? Or _weapons?_

Near blinked slowly before turning to Hal and Rester. A quick nod was exchanged before the Q-tip turned back to us.

"Yes, Matt. We would not bring you into this unprepared. We _do _have weapons, in fact, we have a large arsenal at our disposal. As for the leads, I currently have access to leads L has uncovered."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"However, there is a problem. We are not the only ones with access to this data. L's assistants, members of the Japanese Police force, along with the Chief and his son, are working to overtake Kira as well. We are not alone." The finger that was currently twirling a lock of his hair paused before moving to his lap. " It looks like once again we are in a race." Near looked at Mello then to me before speaking again. "Matt, Mello, I ask one more time, will you assist me in this case?"

I paused and looked over at Mello, the both of us nodding subtly as we turned back to the group.

-General Overview-

"We'll do it," the two boys said simultaneously.

The white haired boy closed his eyes approvingly, nodding slowly before standing up and walking over to the computers.

"Let's get started then."

~14 Hours 33 Minutes Later~

"Ugghhhh..." Matt groaned, stretching in his swivel chair as he brought a hand to rub an eye tiredly.

The team had been working non-stop, only pausing to use the restroom or grab a bit to eat. They had found few leads and even less helpful data and their attitudes showed their disappointment. It had been an overall unsuccessful beginning to the case.

Near, who had been silent for a good part of the day stifled a yawn and fumbled to turn off his computer. "I think it is time to retire to our rooms. We will continue our investigation in the morning."

Mello stretched and glanced at Near, who now looked like Death itsself. "Near, you said that the Chief of Police is involved, correct?"

Near nodded.

"Didn't you say something about his son as well?"

The boy paused, thinking. "Yes, he is helping in the investigation also. Why do you ask?"

"I came across quite a few files having to do with him. Apparently he is the top student in his school, a standard nerd. Why would he be helping with cases?"

Near nodded. "Yes, that is true that he is a top student, I'm not surprised you found that out. However, what I have heard is that he has helped with previous cases. And has been quite successful in them too.  
What makes me wonder though, is in the time he worked with L, he was actually held as a key suspect to being Kira. L was determined that he held some important clue to the case. It would be smart to keep that in mind for if my information is correct, he is leading the investigation and taking over L."

Matt and Mello caught each other's eye.

Matt sighed and clapped his hands against his legs as he pulled himself out of his chair. "Well, I'm done for the night..."

Near nodded, getting up from the chair. "Yes, I think we all are. Let us hope we are more successful in the morning. Good night everyone."

With that, Matt and Mello walked themselves to the door, Near, Hal, and Rester following. Once in the lobby, they went their separate ways, the two boys finally alone.

"God, that was tedious," Mello began when they stepped out of the first elevator leading to their room.

"Yeah," the redhead brought a tired hand up to his neck, "I don't even know if I can stay awake long enough to play video games."

The blonde rolled his eyes. When they finally made it to their suite, he went straight to the fridge, pulling out a handful of chocolate bars.

"You wanna play a game with me?" Matt called from where he was bending over a console, pushing a button to turn it on.

The blonde set down his pile on the kitchen table, walking over to the redhead slowly. He stood behind him and brought a teasing hand forward to ruffle red hair. "Wouldn't you much rather spend your time with me?"

Matt slowly turned around, a wide smirk on his face as he nodded slowly.

Mello smiled teasingly and brought a hand forward to grasp one of Matt's, pulling him close. "And what would you like to do?"

The redhead didn't answer, deciding it would be much simpler just to show him. They met in a passionate kiss, hands gropping each other lovingly. They slowly headed to their room, kissing the whole way.

Matt's game was quickly forgotten as the two boys enjoyed each other in the other room.

* * *

**Awww Mattykins and Melly Belly x) Please Review and next chappy will be fluffy! :D**


End file.
